


Dangerous Minds

by ChogaRamirez



Series: Chogas und Isas Arkham Origins Reihe [1]
Category: Batman: Arkham Origins
Genre: ArkhamVerse, Drama, Erotica, F/M, GCPD, Gotham City Police Department, Heterosexual Sex, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChogaRamirez/pseuds/ChogaRamirez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>»Die 16jährige Barbara Gordon verbringt fast jeden Nachmittag im GCPD. Für ein Mädchen ihres Alters ist es auf Dauer sehr langweilig, ihrem Dad und den anderen Polizisten bei der Arbeit zuzusehen. Deswegen freundet sich sie mit dem IT-Spezialisten Edward Nashton an, für den sie mehr als nur freundschaftliche Gefühle hegt. Eines Tages setzt sie Alles auf eine Karte und stellt ihren Freund und Mentor vor vollendete Tatsachen.«</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Akute Langeweile oder Stress mit Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Fanfiction ist in der »Ich«-Perspektive und in der Gegenwartsform geschrieben. Sie spielt ein paar Monate vor »Arkham Origins«. Isa übernimmt dabei den Part von Barbara Gordon und ich den Part von Edward Nashton.
> 
> Das Cover: http://tinyurl.com/nkzj72j
> 
> Thema: Batman: Arkham Origins  
> Genre: Drama, Humor, Hetero, Erotik  
> Rating: ab 16 Jahre  
> Hauptcharaktere: Edward Nashton / Enigma, Barbara Gordon / Batgirl  
> Nebencharaktere: keine
> 
> Die ARKHAM ORIGINS Reihe:
> 
> Teil 1: Dangerous Minds  
> Teil 2: Under my Protection  
> Teil 3: Old Wounds  
> Teil 4: Nothing to lose

Ich bleibe kurz in der Tür stehen und betrachte dich. Du sitzt an deinem Schreibtisch und arbeitest konzentriert am Computer. Dann komme ich langsam und leise von hinten an dich heran und halte dir die Augen zu.  
"Rate, wer da ist, Eddie!"

Ich zucke erst einmal kurz zusammen, da ich am späten Nachmittag nicht damit gerechnet habe, dass sich noch Jemand in meine Abteilung verirrt und sich von hinten an mich anschleicht. Aber nach wenigen Sekunden wird es mir klar und ein verhaltenes Grinsen erscheint auf meinen Lippen.  
Ich würde schätzen, dass es die kleine Miss Gordon ist, die eigentlich im Büro ihres Vaters sein sollte."

"Gut geschätzt", murmle ich.  
Eigentlich wäre es angemessen, die Hände jetzt wegzunehmen. Aber eigentlich wäre es auch angemessen, jetzt zu machen, was Dad sagt. Deswegen lasse ich meine Hände auf deinen Schultern liegen und betrachte deinen Schreibtisch und was darauf steht. Mehrere leere Kaffeetassen und ein halbvoller Aschenbecher.  
"Das ganze Zeug wird dich noch mal umbringen. Dich mal richtig auszuruhen hält genauso gut wach wie Kaffee."

Ich lehne mich zurück, verschränke die Arme vor dem Oberkörper, lege den Kopf in den Nacken und beobachte dich für ein paar Sekunden mit ernster Miene.  
"Wenn dein Vater wüsste, dass du dich ständig hier rumtreibst, bekommst du Hausarrest und ich werde gefeuert."  
Dann nehme ich mir die Brille ab und reibe mir müde über die Augen.  
"Ich habe keine Zeit, um mich auszuruhen. Commissioner Loeb will Anarky, bevor der kleine Spinner irgendwann noch mehr macht, als große Rede im Internet zu schwingen."  
Ich setze mich wieder auf und angle nach der Schachtel Zigaretten, die neben dem Aschenbecher liegt.

Ich verziehe das Gesicht bei deinem Kommentar über Dad. Ich mag es nicht, wenn du mir das Gefühl gibst, dass ich für dich nur ein Kind bin. Du bist der Einzige hier, mit dem ich Zeit verbringen kann und der Einzige, der sich für mich interessiert. Die Anderen im GCPD sehen in mir ein lästiges kleines Mädchen, das die Arbeit stört.  
Ich frage mich, ob du mehr in mir siehst. Ich finde, ich bin schon sehr erwachsen für mein Alter. Nicht so wie die anderen Mädchen in der Schule ...  
Als du dich aufsetzt, rutschen meine Hände von deinen Schultern. Ich bin enttäuscht, beschließe aber, mich nicht entmutigen zu lassen. Ich greife vor dir nach den Zigaretten und halte sie hinter meinen Rücken.  
"Vielleicht wirst du gefeuert, weil du die Tochter von Captain James Gordon zur Passivraucherin machst."  
Ich grinse neckisch.  
"Das ist nicht nett, Eddie. Außerdem glaube ich, dass Anarky ein halbes Stündchen ohne deine wertvolle Aufmerksamkeit auskommt."

Ich ahne, dass ich mir Kommentare über deinen Vater lieber verkneifen sollte, aber Manches muss einfach ausgesprochen werden. Und bislang warst du ja noch nie auf den Mund gefallen und ich bin mir sicher, dass du mir schon Kontra gibst, wenn ich es übertreibe.  
Als du mir die Zigaretten wegnimmst, sehe ich dich einen Moment lang ein wenig irritiert an, ehe sich ein amüsiertes Funkeln in meine Augen schleicht.  
"Du bist aus freiem Willen hier, Barbara und bislang hast du dich nicht darüber beschwert. Andere Mädchen machen in deinem Alter ganz andere Sachen, da ist Rauchen noch harmlos dagegen."  
Ich lächle und deute mit einem Kopfnicken auf einen Drehstuhl hinter dir.  
"Was führt dich zu mir? Akute Langeweile oder Stress mit Daddy?"

Natürlich bemerke ich diesen kleinen Funken. Wie auch nicht? Ich habe ja begierig nach irgendeinem Zeichen Ausschau gehalten, dass ich mich mit dem, was ich hier tue, noch auf einem sicheren Pfad bewege.  
Erleichtert, aber mit einem aufgeregten Kribbeln in der Magengegend, ziehe ich den Stuhl zu mir heran und setze mich. Ich spiele mit der Zigarettenschachtel in meiner Hand.  
"Ein bisschen von Beidem, würde ich sagen. Übrigens bin ich nicht wie die anderen Mädchen in meinem Alter ... Nur mal interessehalber. Was machen die denn, was so schlimm ist?"  
Ich schaue dich auffordernd an. Ich habe ein wenig Angst, wie du das Gesagte aufnehmen wirst. Darf ich dich überhaupt so reizen?

Auf deine Frage sehe ich dich mit einem Blick an, der eine gewisse Neugier, aber auch Unsicherheit offenbart. Ich setze mir meine Brille wieder auf und drücke eine Taste auf meiner Tastatur, um den Bildschirmschoner zu aktivieren. Dann sehe ich dich mit einem langen Blick an.  
"Dass du nicht wie die anderen Mädchen in deinem Alter bist, ist mir schon aufgefallen. Warum sonst bist du fast jeden Tag in diesem langweiligen Laden, wo du doch ins Kino gehen oder mit deinen Freundinnen über irgendwelche Schauspieler diskutieren könntest?"  
Ich greife nach einer Tasse, werfe einen Blick hinein und stelle enttäuscht fest, dass sie wirklich leer ist.  
"Was denkst du denn, was andere Sechzehnjährige machen, wenn sie Langeweile haben?"  
Ein kurzes Grinsen huscht über mein Gesicht.  
"Haben die Schulen heutzutage noch Aufklärungsunterricht?"

Ein triumphierendes Grinsen kann ich mir nicht verkneifen, als du den Bildschirmschoner aktivierst. Ich habe deine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit! Das nervöse Kribbeln wird deutlicher, aber ich kümmere mich nicht darum. Eigentlich fühlt es sich gar nicht so schlecht an ...  
Du greifst nach deiner Tasse. Versuchst du dich abzulenken? Mache ich dich etwa auch nervös? Dieser neue Gedanke gefällt mir. So fühle ich mich mehr als Herrin der Lage. Als könnte ich es wirklich schaffen, in einem Gespräch mit dir die Oberhand zu gewinnen und den unerschütterlichen Edward Nashton zu verblüffen.  
"Der Unterricht heutzutage taugt auch nicht mehr viel."  
Ich beuge mich nach kurzem Zögern nach vorn und nehme die Tasse aus deiner Hand. Sie wandert zusammen mit den Zigaretten zurück auf deinen Schreibtisch.  
"Wie sieht's aus, Eddie? Du bringst mir doch so gern Sachen bei?"

Ich beobachte dich ganz genau, als du dich nach vorne beugst und mir die Tasse aus der Hand nimmst. Dabei berühren sich ganz kurz unsere Finger, weswegen ich für etwa eine Sekunde in eine Art Schockstarre falle.  
Natürlich ist mir aufgefallen, dass du seit einiger Zeit auffallend oft bei mir bist und neuerdings auch mehr oder weniger offensichtlich mit mir flirtest. Allerdings erschließt sich mir deine Motivation dahinter nicht ganz. Bisher rissen sich die Frauen nicht gerade die Höschen runter, wenn ich einen Raum betrat.  
In gewisser Weise machst du mich nervös, denn wenn dein Vater uns erwischen würde, wäre ich ganz schnell meinen sicheren Job los. Allerdings ist mein Job das Wichtigste momentan, denn durch ihn sitze ich quasi an der Quelle an Informationen aus der ganzen Stadt. Auch Dinge, die nie an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen sollen, kommen mir zu Ohren und unter die Augen.  
Ich sehe dich sprachlos an und blinzle ein paar Mal verwirrt. War das gerade ein eindeutiges Angebot von dir? Ich sehe dich über den Rand meiner Brille an und weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Du bist die Tochter eines hochrangigen Polizisten. Und du bist minderjährig. Du bist zwar hübsch und intelligent, aber jedes zweideutige Wort, ist ein Wort zu viel.  
Ich brauche einen Moment, um mich wieder zu fangen.  
"Was die IT betrifft kann ich dir sicherlich einiges beibringen."

Du hast also einen Rückzieher gemacht. Ich versuche, zu verbergen, wie sehr mich das enttäuscht. Aber es weckt auch meinen Kampfgeist und je mehr du dich zurückziehst, desto überzeugter bin ich, heute endlich einen Schritt weiter zu gehen.  
Ich habe nicht wirklich Ahnung vom Flirten und auch Niemanden, den ich dabei um Rat fragen würde. Na ja. Außer dich vielleicht. Was muss ich tun, um begehrenswert zu sein? Wieso fällt das Frauen in Filmen immer so leicht?  
Ich räuspere mich verhalten.  
"Natürlich kannst du das, Eddie. Du bist der ungekrönte IT-König. Aber ich habe heute keine Lust auf Computer ..."  
Ich schenke dir ein Lächeln, welches hoffentlich verführerisch ist und stehe auf. Ich mache ein bisschen langsamer als nötig meine Jacke auf und hänge sie an einen Haken. Ich mache das ganz beiläufig, damit man es nicht als anrüchig werten kann. Ich ärgere mich, dass ich nur ein unspektakuläres Top trage. Andererseits kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass du aufgebrezelte Frauen magst.  
"Ich möchte heute nicht lernen, sondern einfach Spaß haben", sage ich und bleibe etwas unschlüssig neben meiner aufgehängten Jacke stehen.  
Und jetzt?

Ich beobachte dich, wie du dich langsam aus deiner Jacke schälst und sie aufhängst. Mein Blick gleitet über deinen Rücken, doch bevor meine Augen etwas erblicken, für das mich dein Vater nach Blackgate bringt, gebe ich mir eine mentale Ohrfeige und greife eilig nach der Schachtel Zigaretten. Fahrig zünde ich mir eine Zigarette an und versuche einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Wie automatisch nestle ich an meiner Krawatte herum und lockere den Knoten ein wenig.  
Ich muss unbedingt das Thema wechseln, andernfalls wird es vermutlich sehr unangenehm für mich werden und ich muss fluchtartig den Raum verlassen. Ich weiß nicht wirklich woher es kommt, dass ich manchmal in deiner Gegenwart solche Gedanken und Gefühle habe. Es gehört sich einfach nicht.  
"Wie wäre es mit einer Partie Schach? Das regt die grauen Zellen an", sage ich, um das Thema zu wechseln.  
Ich nehme einen tiefen Zug, inhaliere den Rauch und blase ihn nach ein paar Sekunden in Richtung der Lüftung, denn das kleine Fenster taugt nicht wirklich zum Luftaustausch. Wenn ich dich nicht ansehe, verlierst du vielleicht das seltsame Interesse an mir.

Ein gewinnendes Lächeln schleicht sich auf mein Gesicht. Du bist nervös. Meinetwegen. Das Gefühl des Triumphes ist regelrecht süß, als ich sehe, wie du dir fahrig die Zigarette anzündest.  
Ich komme langsam zu dir herüber, aber du siehst mich nicht an. Ist das gut oder schlecht? Deine Krawatte ist gelockert, das gefällt mir. Du gefällst mir. So siehst du etwas lässiger aus und nicht so aalglatt wie sonst immer.  
Ich würdige den Stuhl keines Blickes und mache es mir auf deiner Schreibtischkante bequem. Jetzt musst du mich ansehen, ich sitze direkt vor deiner Nase, Eddie!  
"Schach? Das ist aber nicht sehr aufregend. Ich wüsste was anderes als meine grauen Zellen, dass ich jetzt gern anregen würde."

Auch wenn ich dich nicht direkt ansehe, bemerke ich aus den Augenwinkeln, wie du dich auf die Kante meines Schreibtisches setzt. Aber selbst wenn ich dir den Rücken zugedreht hätte, hätte ich deine direkte Anwesenheit gespürt. Du sitzt so nah bei mir, dass dein Unterschenkel mein Knie streift.  
Nervös ziehe ich wieder an meiner Zigarette und versuche deine direkte Nähe zu ignorieren. Doch als du dann sagst, dass du nicht dein Gehirn stimulieren willst, springe ich so abrupt auf, dass mein Drehstuhl an das Regal hinter mir stößt.  
Ich lasse die brennende Zigarette in den Aschenbecher fallen und schnappe mir eine Kaffeetasse. Dann entferne ich mich eilig ein paar Schritte, bevor ich tief durchatme.  
"Kaffee?"  
Ich drehe dir den Rücken zu und warte auch keine Antwort ab, bevor ich durch die Tür in den Nebenraum verschwinde. Dort steht die Kaffeemaschine meiner Abteilung. Die Tür lasse ich offen, um eine Antwort von dir zu hören - oder zu hören, dass du gehst.

Ich bleibe völlig verdattert in deinem Büro sitzen und starre die offene Tür an. Was zum ...? Ich schüttele den Kopf. Ich muss dich wohl zu deinem Glück zwingen?  
"Kaffee wäre super!", rufe ich der offenen Tür zu. "Zwei Löffel Zucker. Und dein Rückgrat kannst du auch gleich mitbringen, wenn du einmal unterwegs bist."  
Ist das zu forsch? Ich weiß nicht. Ich werde ungeduldig, wenn ich meine Ziele nicht schnell erreiche. Und im Moment bist du mein Ziel.  
Ich lausche dem Klappern von Geschirr aus dem anderen Raum und schiebe dabei deine Tastatur und die übrige Unordnung zur Seite, um mich richtig hinsetzen zu können. Ich sitze jetzt genau mittig auf dem Tisch.  
Nach kurzem Überlegen setze ich die Brille ab und lege sie vorsichtig neben deinen Computer. Ich löse meinen Pferdeschwanz und schüttele mein Haar aus.  
Komm du nur zurück. Ich bin bereit.


	2. Was auch immer du vor hast ... es geht nicht ...

Als ich deine Stimme höre, hätte ich fast meine Tasse fallen lassen. Mein Rückgrat? Was soll das denn bedeuten? Ich muss mir auf die Zunge beißen, um dir nicht einen bissigen Kommentar zurück zu geben. Ich bin mit Sicherheit kein rückgratloser Mitläufer, der sich Alles gefallen lässt. Ich versuche hier doch nur meine Ehre zu verteidigen und deine Jugend zu bewahren. Alles andere kann mich schließlich Kopf und Kragen kosten!  
Aber das kann ich dir auch nicht einfach so sagen, denn damit würde ich ja indirekt zugeben, dass du eine gewisse Wirkung auf mich hast. Und das würde meinen bisher tadellosen Ruf ins Bodenlose sinken lassen. Das darf ich nicht riskieren.  
Also bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig, als dir Paroli zu bieten und dich eventuell auch vor den Kopf zu stoßen. Ich weiß zwar, dass dich so schnell Nichts aus dem Konzept bringt und du wirklich hart im Nehmen bist, aber wenn du mich weiter so reizt, dann muss ich andere Saiten aufziehen.  
Ich beeilte mich mit dem Kaffee und schlenderte dann betont lässig mit den beiden Tassen in den Händen zurück zu meinem Schreibtisch. Ich bemerke natürlich, was du mit meinem Schreibtisch in der Zwischenzeit angestellt und ihn ein wenig um dekoriert hast, verliere aber vorerst kein Wort darüber. Allerdings schenke ich dir einen kühlen Blick.  
Ich stelle eine Tasse neben dir ab, lasse mich wieder in meinen Stuhl fallen und nippe an meinem schwarzen Kaffee.  
"Bevor du verschwindest, bringst du meinen Schreibtisch wieder in den Zustand, in dem er war, bevor du dich darauf breit gemacht hast, klar?"  
Ich sehe dich nicht an, aber mein Tonfall sollte dir auch ohne Blickkontakt klar machen, dass ich es sehr ernst meine.

Die Veränderung in deinem Auftreten verunsichert mich ein bisschen.  
Hast du dich gefasst, als du in der Küche warst?  
Bist du sauer, weil ich dich provoziert habe?  
Ist meine Chance verspielt?  
Nein. Ich beschließe, das einfach nicht zu glauben und mich nicht entmutigen zu lassen. Stattdessen greife ich nach dem Kaffee, den du mir mitgebracht hast, und puste mit - hoffentlich - aufreizend geschürzten Lippen in die Tasse.  
Ich bedenke den Schreibtisch mit einem betont beiläufigigen Blick.  
"Ich habe nur ein bisschen ... Platz geschafft, Eddie. Das kann ja wohl kaum so tragisch sein."  
Ich nippe unschuldig an meinem Kaffee und verbrenne mir natürlich die Zunge. Ich überspiele es aber, indem ich mir langsam einen Kaffeetropfen aus dem Mundwinkel lecke.  
"Damit sich das aufräumen lohnt, müssten wir hier Alles schon ein bisschen mehr durcheinander bringen ..."  
Es hätte nur noch gefehlt, dass ich anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen wackle. Aber ich glaube, du verstehst mich auch so. Ich beuge mich zur Bestärkung ein Stück nach vorn und – sieh' mal Einer an. Das Top ist doch zu Etwas nütze, denn ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass deine Aussicht gerade sehr interessant ist.

Mit meinem besten Pokerface nippe ich genüsslich an meiner Tasse und lasse dich dabei nicht aus den Augen. Schließlich stelle ich betont langsam und lässig meine Tasse neben die Tastatur. Ich lehne mich in meinem Drehstuhl zurück, schlage die Beine übereinander, verschränke die Arme vor dem Oberkörper und fixiere dich über den Rand meiner Brille. Deine körperlichen Reize, die du mir präsentierst, ignoriere ich dabei gekonnt. Ich konnte mich schon immer gut auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren.  
"Was soll das werden, wenn es fertig ist? Was bezweckst du damit, Barbara? Willst du deinem Vater irgendwas heimzahlen? Hast du eine Wette verloren? Willst du dir selber etwas beweisen?"  
Ich machte für wenige Sekunden Pause.  
"Warum bist du hier und benimmst dich mit Sicherheit nicht deinem Alter entsprechend?"

Versuchst du nur, den Spies umzudrehen oder ist das dein voller Ernst?  
Gefällt dir denn nicht, was du siehst?  
Ich muss gestehen, ein bisschen entmutigt bin ich. Aber ich will mir die Blöße nicht geben. Jetzt habe ich den Stein ins Rollen gebracht. Was auch passiert, sobald ich diesen Raum verlasse, wird eh Alles anders sein.  
Dann kann ich genauso gut aufs Ganze gehen, nicht wahr?  
"Was, Eddie? Wäre es dir lieber, wenn ich ... wie hast du es ausgedrückt? Ins Kino gehe und über Schauspieler quatsche? Das bin nicht ich."  
Meine Finger tasten nach deiner Tasse und spielen mit dem Henkel.  
"Ich bin das Mädchen, das gerade hier sitzt und mehr will, als über Datenvolumen zu plauschen oder Schach zu spielen. Und deren Vater damit Nichts zu tun hat. Wenn du also bitte aufhören würdest, dich zu zieren, als wärst du hier das unerfahrene, junge Ding."  
Ich greife vollends nach deiner Tasse und nehme einen kräftigen Schluck. Dann strecke ich sie dir entgegen. Kaffee ohne Zucker ist widerlich, aber das sage ich dir nicht.  
"Da. Das war ein indirekter Kuss."

Ich beobachte dich mit ausdrucksloser Miene. Wenn ich Etwas kann, dann ist es das Pokerface. Ich lasse mir von Niemanden in die Karten gucken. Auch nicht von der Tochter von Captain Gordon.  
Ich erwidere deinen Blick. Nur einmal, als du aus meiner Tasse trinkst, huscht mein Blick kurz zu deinen Lippen.  
Ist dir eigentlich bewusst, was du da sagst?  
Weißt du, was du mir diesen Worten provozierst?  
Entschlossen ergreife ich die Tasse, dir du mir hin hältst. Deine Worte lasse ich allerdings vorerst unkommentiert. In meinem Kopf arbeitet es fieberhaft und es dauert ein paar Sekunden, bis ich einen Plan habe. Ich stelle die Tasse hinter mich in das Regal, stehe auf und stelle mich so dicht vor dich, dass du zu mir aufsehen musst.  
"Du spricht wie Jemand, der Ahnung von dem hat, was er von sich gibt. Aber ist dir eigentlich bewusst, was du hier tust?"

Ich überdenke die Frage auch für mich selbst, bevor ich dir eine Antwort gebe.  
Ist es mir bewusst?  
Habe ich über die Konsequenzen, die das hier für uns Beide haben kann, nachgedacht?  
Nein. Nein, natürlich nicht. Weil ich zur Abwechslung mal Etwas tun wollte, ohne nachzudenken.  
Ich senke den Blick für einen Moment. Ich muss abwägen, was ich als Nächstes tun soll. Das kann ich nicht, wenn du so von oben auf mich herab siehst. Es lenkt mich ab, dass du so nah bei mir stehst. Ich war noch nie einem Jungen so nah. Zumindest nicht mit derartiger Spannung zwischen uns. Schon gar keinem Mann.  
Spürst du das auch?  
Ganz langsam hebe ich den Blick und fange Deinen ein. Ich strecke eine Hand aus, berühre mit der Spitze meines Zeigefingers deine Brust, als fürchtete ich einen elektrischen Schlag. Ich bin überrascht, dass dieser ausbleibt und platziere meine Handfläche auf deiner Brust.  
"Wenn ich für dich wirklich so klinge, Edward, dann lässt du dich sehr leicht aufs Glatteis führen. Ich habe keine Ahnung. Du bist hier Derjenige mit der Ahnung. Was genau tue ich denn?"  
Damit du nicht so schnell zurück kannst, schließe ich meine Finger um das Ende deiner Krawatte, das ich zu greifen bekomme. Ich spreize die Knie ein wenig, für den Fall, dass du endlich aufhörst, dich zu wehren, und näher kommst.  
"Komm schon, Eddie", flüstere ich.

Interessiert beobachte ich die fast schon offensichtliche Mimik in deinem jugendlichen Gesicht. Ich kann dir deutlich ansehen, wie du nachdenkst. Und ich bemerke deine Unsicherheit. Du bist noch so jung und hast vermutlich nur theoretische Kenntnis von den Dingen, die deinen Provokationen folgen werden.  
Gegen deine vorsichtige, schüchterne Berührung wehre ich mich nicht. Das hätte auch keinen Sinn. Es wäre unlogisch. Du musst selber begreifen, was für einen riesengroßen Fehler du im Begriff bist zu begehen.  
Als du sagst, dass du keine Ahnung hast, hätte ich fast gelacht, aber ich kann es mir verkneifen. Ich wusste es. Du bist noch vollkommen unschuldig und ich werde diese Situation mit Sicherheit nicht einfach so ausnutzen. Das hatte keine Frau verdient.  
Die ganze Situation hat zu meiner Überraschung tatsächlich einen erotischen Beigeschmack. Als du nach meiner Krawatte greifst und die Knie öffnest, habe ich plötzlich nicht mehr das Gefühl, es mit einem unerfahrenen Teenager zu tun zu haben.  
Ich werfe einen schnellen Blick zur Tür. Jeden Moment kann hier Irgendjemand rein spazieren. Im schlimmsten Fall Commissioner Loeb oder Captain Gordon. Mein Blick huscht wieder zu dir, dann zurück zur Tür. Im nächsten Moment entziehe ich mit sanfter Gewalt meine Krawatte deiner Hand, schließe die Tür von innen zu und gehe langsam wieder zu dir.  
Dieses Mal bleibe ich so nah vor dir stehen, dass kein Blatt mehr zwischen uns passt. Ich stütze mich mit den Händen auf der Tischplatte ab, so dass wir auf derselben Augenhöhe sind und sich unsere Nasen fast berühren.  
"Was auch immer du vor hast ... es geht nicht ..."

Ich ziehe überrascht die Augenbrauen nach oben. Da ist aber Jemand ganz große Spitze darin, widersprüchliche Signale zu senden ...  
Ich schenke dir ein breites Grinsen, damit du merkst, wie wenig mich deine Bedenken interessieren. Wie sehr mir das hier gefällt.  
Die Tür ist zu. Wir können jetzt machen, was immer wir wollen. Niemand kann uns stören. Und wer soll das schon wollen? Keiner weiß, dass ich hier bin. Dad weiß nicht mal, dass ich dich kenne. Keine Gefahr ...  
Ich lege meine Hände noch einmal auf deine Schultern, diesmal von vorn, und beginne sie sanft zu massieren. Ich spüre einige Knoten von deinem stundenlangen Dasitzen und Brüten über irgendwelchen wichtigen Daten.  
"Ich glaube, es ist gar nicht so schwer zu erraten, was ich vorhabe", flüstere ich. "Wieso kommst du nicht noch ein Stückchen näher?"  
Ich ziehe auffordernd an deinen Schultern, als wollte ich dich gleich komplett auf den Schreibtisch zerren. Allmählich bin ich das Warten leid.

"Barbara ...", sage ich leise, aber ohne echten Widerstand in der Stimme.  
Gedanklich gebe ich mir dafür eine kräftige Ohrfeige.  
"Du bist wirklich süß, aber du bist sechzehn. Wenn ich das tun würde, was du von mir willst, würde ich im Knast landen."  
Ich seufze, denn ich weiß, dass das zwar ein schlüssiges, aber dennoch fadenscheiniges Argument ist. Du willst es und nach geltendem Recht ist es gewissermaßen okay. Mehr oder weniger zumindest. Aber dein Vater würde mich in der Luft zerreißen.  
Ich lasse den Kopf hängen und lege meine Stirn auf deine Schulter.  
"Ich bin nicht gut für dich ... Such dir jemanden in deinem Alter ..."

Ich bin hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem wundervollen Gefühl, dass du noch näher bei mir bist, und den Zweifeln, die an mir nagen. Natürlich hast du Recht. Aber irgendwie doch auch wieder nicht. Ich habe nicht vor, es in die Welt hinauszuschreien oder Dad auf die Nase zu binden. Das ist etwas, was ich nur für mich tun möchte. Und für dich. Gemeinsam und füreinander eben. Gott, wie melancholisch.  
"Eddie, dass ..."  
Ich mache den Mund wieder zu. Stattdessen lasse ich eine Hand von deiner Schulter über deinen Nacken in dein Haar wandern. Ich versuche, dir etwas von meiner eigenen Überzeugung zu vermitteln.  
"Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass du das hier auch willst", sage ich ernst. "Und dass du dir darüber im Klaren bist, dass ich nicht ewig das kleine Unschuldslamm sein werde. Ich will das, Edward. Würde es dir gefallen, wenn ich mich von einem angetrunkenen Teenager auf einer Party entjungfern lasse, der keine Ahnung hat, was er tut?"  
Meine andere Hand malt große und kleine Kreise auf deinem Rücken.  
"Oder willst du mir auf reizende, lehrhafte Art zeigen, was die Großen hinter verschlossenen Schlafzimmer -"  
Ich stocke.  
"Ich meine Bürotüren machen?"

Deine Hand in meinem Nacken fühlt sich gut an. Viel zu gut. Viel zu gefährlich. Es ist immer gefährlich, eine andere Person so nah an sich heran zu lassen. Früher oder später wirst auch du diese Lektion lernen müssen.  
Ich muss kurz humorlos auflachen.  
"Denkst du wirklich, ich hätte dich noch nicht rausgeschmissen, wenn ... na ja ... Egal, wessen Tochter du bist ..."  
Ich richte mich wieder auf und sehe dich an.  
"Betrunkene Teenager waren noch nie eine gute Wahl. Und werden es auch nie sein."  
Ich seufze und fahre mir mit einer Hand durch die Haare.  
"Das Problem an der Sache ist, dass ..."  
Ich breche ab und schließe kurz die Augen. Es gibt Dinge, die man Niemanden anvertrauen sollte. Nach einigen Sekunden sehe ich dich wieder an. Ich weiß nicht, ob du den flehenden Ausdruck erkennst, aber ich hoffe es.  
"Hast du dir für dieses ... spezielle Ereignis ... nicht etwas Anderes vorgestellt? Den Abschlussball zum Beispiel?"

Ich kann sehen, dass du innerlich mit dir ringen musst. Ich fühle mich deswegen schlecht.  
Ist es so grausam, was ich hier tue?  
Eigentlich nicht, oder?  
Warum habe ich dann das Gefühl, dass ich dich bis zum Äußersten treibe?  
Ich fange die Hand in deinem Haar ab und nehme sie in meine. Ein Versuch, dir Sicherheit zu geben.  
Solltest nicht eigentlich du mir Sicherheit geben müssen?  
Ich spiele nachdenklich mit deinen Fingern. Es ist schön, dass du noch immer so nah bei mir stehst.  
"Auf dem Abschlussball sind aber doch nur betrunkene Teenager", murmle ich.  
Ich lehne mich nach vorn gegen deine Brust.  
"Abgesehen davon kommt es doch nicht auf das wann und wo an, sondern darauf, mit wem."  
Ich versuche, zu dir aufzuschauen, ohne mich zu weit von dir zu lösen.  
"Was ist denn bloß los, Eddie?"


	3. Wenn wir Kapuzineräffchen wären ...

Was mit mir los ist?  
Oh Barbara, wenn du das wüsstest, würdest du nicht mehr im selben Raum mit mir sein wollen. Dann würdest du mich niemals so nahe an dich heran lassen.  
Ich sehe dich mit einem traurigen Blick an, versuche aber gleichzeitig ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zustande zu bringen. Ob es mir gelingt, kann ich nicht sagen. Vermutlich nicht, da ich schon immer nicht besonders gut mit körperlicher Nähe umgehen konnte.  
"Okay, pass auf ..."  
Ich muss tief durchatmen.  
"Ich bin nicht besonders gut darin. In diesem ganzen Gefühls- und Beziehungskram. Emotionale Bindungen, körperliche Nähe, Intimität ... Das ist ... Wie drücke ich das am Besten aus ...?"  
Ich kann dir dabei nicht in die Augen sehen und lasse meinen Blick ruhelos durch den Raum schweifen.  
"Ich bin ein emotionales Wrack."  
Damit ist es raus.  
Das Geheimnis gelüftet.  
Die Katze aus dem Sack.  
Ich habe mich nun endgültig zur Witzfigur degradiert.

Okay.  
Okay ... Mehr schaffe ich in diesem Augenblick nicht zu denken.  
Okay, scheinbar habe ich in der Annahme, genau das zu tun, was Männer wollen, schlafende Dämonen geweckt.  
Okay, scheinbar läuft das Alles in die völlig falsche Richtung.  
Okay ... Es schreckt mich nicht so sehr ab, wie es sollte ...  
Ich lege meine Hand wieder in deinen Nacken und streichle beruhigend an deinem Haaransatz entlang. Mein Kopf ruht noch immer auf deiner Brust.  
Ich will nicht, dass es dir schlecht geht, wenn wir zusammen sind.  
Ich will, dass du Positives mit mir verbindest.  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung, was passiert ist, dass du diese Meinung von dir hast", sage ich leise.  
Ich versuche, meine Worte mit Bedacht zu wählen, bin aber ziemlich sicher, dass das in dieser Situation fast unmöglich ist.  
"Was ich aber definitiv weiß, ist, dass ich es hasse, dich so zu sehen. Trotzdem ... bin ich froh, dass du so ehrlich zu mir bist."  
Ich lächle dankbar zu dir auf und streiche mit den Fingern über dein Kinn.  
"Schau mich doch mal an, Eddie. Ich beiße nicht. Auch wenn ich vielleicht den Eindruck erweckt habe."

Ich leiste deiner Aufforderung folge und sehe dich an. Es ist allerdings sehr gut möglich, dass ich mich gerade schüchterner gebe, als wie ich mich einer Sechzehnjährigen gegenüber verhalten sollte. Ab morgen muss ich wohl wieder Stellenanzeigen lesen. Dabei ist dieser Job hier ein absoluter Glücksgriff.  
Während du mich ansiehst, gelingt mir tatsächlich ein vorsichtiges, aber ehrliches Lächeln. Ehrliche Gefühle sind eine echte Leistung für mich. Mein Therapeut wäre stolz auf mich, wenn er mich jetzt sehen könnte. Obwohl, nein, lieber nicht. Er würde vermutlich die Cops rufen.  
"Ich vermute mal, dein Dad hat dir Pfefferspray in die Jackentasche gepackt, damit du dich gegen deine aufdringlichen Verehrer wehren kannst."  
Gut, ich habe schon mal bessere Witze gerissen. Aber schlimmer kann es ja ohnehin nicht mehr werden. Ich habe mich bereits bis auf die Knochen blamiert.  
Was soll also noch passieren?  
"Wenn wir Kapuzineräffchen wären, hättest du mich nur mit ein paar Steinchen bewerfen müssen und dann hättest du deinen Willen bekommen ...", sage ich mit einem melancholischen Unterton in der Stimme.

"Genau, Eddie", lache ich. "Die ganzen Strapazen und dann verpasse ich dir Pfefferspray. Eigentlich bin nämlich grausam und manipulativ und will dich leiden sehen."  
Ich boxe dich spielerisch in die Seite.  
"Du bist mir echt ein Rätsel mit deinen Stimmungsschwankungen. Du weißt doch selbst nicht, was du willst."  
Ich schiebe dich ein Stückchen von mir weg und rutsche vom Tisch herunter, um mich zu stecken. Dabei achte ich darauf, mich dir angemessen zu präsentieren.  
Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir wieder beim Status Quo angekommen sind. Nur, dass du jetzt um einiges gewollter zu sein scheinst, auf mich einzugehen.  
Ich werfe einen Blick auf die Uhr über deinem Schreibtisch. Ich bin seit einer halben Stunde hier. Ob Dad mich sucht? Wahrscheinlich eher nicht. Er hat meist stundenlang zu tun. Ja. Ich kann noch eine Weile bleiben.  
Ich sehe mich suchend in deinem Büro um und gehe schließlich zielgerichtet zu einer Pinnwand, die mit deinen Notizen übersät ist. Ich nehme mir einen noch unbeschriebenen Klebezettel, knülle ihn demonstrativ zusammen und werfe ihn dir schwungvoll an den Kopf.  
"So. Würden Sie mir dann freundlicherweise zu Willen sein, Mr. Nashton?"

Ich bin für einen Moment gewillt zu sagen »Willkommen in meiner Welt, Babs!«, lasse es dann aber bleiben. Vermutlich ist das besser so. Aber du hast recht: Ich weiß manchmal selber nicht, was ich eigentlich will. Zumindest was den emotionalen Aspekt betrifft.  
Ich habe zwar dieselben Bedürfnisse wie andere Menschen auch, aber es gibt da diese unsichtbare Mauer, die mich immer wieder daran hindert, mich unvoreingenommen auf Irgendwas oder Irgendwen einzulassen.  
Als du vom Tisch rutscht, beobachte ich dich interessiert. Ich weiß nicht, was du vorhast. Normalerweise kann ich sehr gut vorhersagen, was als nächstes passiert. Aber in diesem Moment bin ich wirklich ein wenig überfordert mit der Situation.  
Skeptisch sehe ich dir dabei zu, wie du zu meiner Pinnwand gehst, an der viele wichtige Dinge notiert waren. Hoffentlich bringst du Nichts durcheinander.  
Als du mich mit einem zusammen geknüllten Papier bewirfst, kann ich dich im ersten Moment nur vollkommen irritiert ansehen. Doch schon im nächsten Moment fange ich an zu lachen. Es ist ein Bild für die Götter, wie du provokant dastehst und die Hände in die Hüften stemmst. Deine Augen funkeln neckisch und animieren mich zu Etwas, was ich hinterher sicher bereuen werde.  
Zielstrebig gehe ich auf dich zu, bleibe dicht vor dir stehen, schlinge einen Arm um deine Hüfte und ziehe dich zu mir.  
"Das hättest du nicht tun sollen", raune ich dir zu und hauche dir einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.

Ich kann es kaum fassen. So herzhaft habe ich dich noch nie lachen hören und als du mich auch noch an dich ziehst und küsst, ist es um mich geschehen.  
Na ja.  
Ein Kuss auf die Nase, wie man ihn einem Kind gibt. Scheinbar ist es wirklich an mir, die erste richtige Aktion zu machen.  
Machst du das mit Absicht?  
Willst du sehen, ob ich es damit wirklich ernst meine?  
Ich habe kein Problem damit, dir das zu beweisen. Ich halte dein Gesicht mit beiden Händen fest, damit du bloß nicht zurück kannst. Ich presse mich an dich und versuche so, jedes bisschen Luft zwischen uns zu verbannen.  
"Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass das genau das richtige war", erwidere ich verschmitzt.  
Ich muss mich strecken, um deine Lippen zu erreichen und dann erfahre ich endlich, wie es sich anfühlt, dich zu küssen. Es ist besser, als ich es mir in meinen unzähligen Träumereien je ausgemalt habe.  
Ich klammere mich an dir fest, damit ich nicht umkippe. Es fühlt sich gut an, endlich zu haben, was ich wollte. Und noch viel besser ist der Gedanke an das, was noch kommen wird.

Für einige Herzschläge lasse ich deinen Kuss zu, ehe ich spürbar verkrampfe, dich an den Schultern packe und von mir weg schiebe. Ich sehe dich ein wenig verstört mit deutlicher Unsicherheit im Blick an und bin ziemlich sprachlos über deine forsche Herangehensweise.  
Auch wenn du es durch mein sonst selbstsicheres Auftreten nicht vermutest, bin ich mit dir ein wenig überfordert. Dein Interesse an mir macht mir sogar ein kleines bisschen Angst, denn ich verstehe es einfach nicht. Und das macht mich fast wahnsinnig. Etwas nicht zu wissen ist für mich ein absolutes No-Go.  
"Warum?", ist das Einzige, was mir über die Lippen kommt.

Der Geschmack des Kusses auf meinen Lippen macht das Denken schwer, aber trotzdem nehme ich mir einen Moment, um über deine einfache Frage nachzudenken.  
Warum?  
Darüber habe ich mir selbst schon oft genug das Hirn zermartert.  
Warum kann ich mich nicht einfach für einen netten Jungen aus der Nachbarschaft interessieren oder den Quarterback in der Schule anhimmeln?  
Aber aus solchen Jungs mache ich mir Nichts und um ehrlich zu sein wollen sie meistens auch Nichts von mir. Du hingegen bist so viel mehr ...  
"Weißt du ...", fange ich vorsichtig an und streiche über deine Hände auf meinen Schultern. "Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass du so klug bist. Oder dass ich über deine Witze lachen kann. Oder dass du so gut aussiehst. Immer Zeit mit mir verbringst."  
Ich zucke mit einem schiefen Lächeln mit den Schultern und versuche, wieder näher an dich heranzukommen.  
"Vielleicht ist es aber auch einfach irgendeine magnetische Anziehungskraft, die verhindert, dass ich mich von dir fernhalten kann. Such dir was aus."

Ich höre dir aufmerksam zu, aber irgendwie macht es deine Erklärung auch nicht besser. Verstehen kann ich es immer noch nicht richtig. Aber ich verstehe zumindest, was du meinst.  
Auch wenn ich mir eher die Zunge abschneiden würde als es zuzugeben, es gefällt mir, einem anderen Menschen - einer jungen Frau - so nah sein zu dürfen. Das ist etwas, was mir schon lange nicht mehr passiert ist.  
Als du meine Hände vorsichtig berührst, zucke ich tatsächlich ein wenig zusammen und hoffe inständig, dass du nicht merkst, wie unsicher ich in Wirklichkeit bin, wenn es um körperliche Nähe und Intimität geht. Ein bedeutungsloser One-Night-Stand, den ich in einer zwielichtigen Bar aufgerissen habe, ist etwas vollkommen anderes, als das hier.  
"Barbara ...", versuche ich erneut an deine Vernunft zu appellieren.  
Es war ein letzter verzweifelter Versuch, dich von etwas abzuhalten, was mir immer mehr gefällt.  
"Du bist noch so jung und ich bin zehn Jahre älter als du. Du weißt doch gar nicht, was du tust. Und du solltest es auf keinen Fall mit mir tun."

Ich muss schwer an mich halten, um nicht endgültig ein genervtes Schnauben auszustoßen. Machst du es mir mit Absicht so schwer? Ich bin schon so unsicher genug, du brauchst mich nicht ständig zu erinnern, dass ich eigentlich noch viel nervöser sein sollte.  
„Eddie, spielt es denn eine Rolle, ob ich mit dir oder mit Jemandem in meinem Alter nicht weiß, was ich tue? Wahrscheinlich ist es sogar besser so, weil du mich mehr respektierst als irgendwer sonst …“  
Werde ich jetzt schon melancholisch und beschwere mich über zu wenig Beachtung? Eigentlich gehört das nicht hierher. Am Ende verdrehst du mir noch die Worte im Mund und machst daraus einen Grund, die Sache sofort abzubrechen.  
Ich nehme deine Hände von meinen Schultern und lege sie zielgerichtet auf meine Hüften.  
„Also los. Ich bin ach so jung, habe keine Ahnung und du musst mich anleiten“, sage ich mit einem herausfordernden Grinsen. „Ich bin bereit, zu lernen, Herr Lehrer.“

Ich lege den Kopf in den Nacken, starre die Decke an und schicke ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel. Ich bin zwar nicht gläubig, aber das ist wohl ein Überbleibsel von der streng katholischen Erziehung meiner Mutter. Gott hab' sie selig.  
Was tue ich hier eigentlich?  
Ein minderjähriges Mädchen - hübsch und intelligent - versucht mich in meinem Büro im GCPD zu verführen.  
Und es gefällt mir!  
Eigentlich muss ich dich sofort vor die Tür setzen, dir erklären, dass du einen an der Waffel hast und dir die Tür vor der süßen Stupsnase zuknallen. Aber das kann ich nicht.  
Ich bringe es nicht übers Herz, denn es gefällt mir.  
Mir gefällt deine Aufmerksamkeit.  
Mir gefällt, dass du mich willst.  
Vermutlich würde jeder andere nicht mit dir verwandte Mann in diesem Gebäude sofort auf deine Provokationen eingehen, dich packen, auf den Schreibtisch werfen und Dinge mit dir tun, für die du nicht annähernd alt genug bist.  
Als du dann meine Hände nimmst und sie auf deine Hüften legst, muss ich dich wieder ansehen. Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, was du in meinem Blick lesen kannst, aber in meinem Kopf rasen die Gedanken und mein Puls ist jenseits von Gut und Böse. Und ich bin definitiv noch zu jung für einen Herzinfarkt.  
In deinen Augen kann ich sehen, dass es dir wirklich ernst ist. Und dass du nicht locker lassen wirst, bis du deinen Willen bekommst. Und auch wenn ich genau weiß, dass es mich meine Karriere kosten kann, habe ich nicht mehr die Willenskraft, dich auf Distanz zu halten, ohne dir weh zu tun.  
Ich nehme eine Hand von deiner Hüfte, setze meine Brille ab und lege sie neben Deine auf meinem Schreibtisch. Dann betrachte ich dich für ein paar Sekunden. Du bist süß und wenn du erwachsen bist, bist du bestimmt eine Schönheit, die allen Männern den Kopf verdrehen wird.  
Mit meiner Hand, mit der ich mich gerade noch auf dem Schreibtisch abgestützt habe, berühre ich vorsichtig und zögernd deine Wange. Deine weiche Haut fühlt sich wunderbar warm an.


	4. Du kannst das immer noch beenden ...

Ich beobachte erwartungsvoll, wie du deine Brille ablegst und spüre, wie sich leichte Panik in mir breit macht. Nicht, weil ich es plötzlich nicht mehr will, sondern weil ich schlichtweg keine Ahnung habe, was ich machen soll. Ich habe noch nie mehr getan, als einen Jungen flüchtig zu küssen.  
Woran merke ich, dass ich etwas falsch mache?  
Woran erkenne ich, wenn ich es richtig mache?  
Ich atme tief durch, als du deine Hand an meine Wange legst. Ganz automatisch schmiege ich mein Gesicht in deine Handfläche. Es scheint das Natürlichste überhaupt zu sein. Ich schaue zu dir auf, versuche dir durch meinen Blick alle meine Wünsche und Sorgen auf einmal zu vermitteln und hoffe, dass du verstehst und mich führst.  
Ich bedecke deine Hand mit meiner. Es fühlt sich so gut an. Nimm sie bloß nicht weg! Aber ich traue mich nicht, das laut auszusprechen. Ist es schon wieder an mir, einen Zug zu machen? Ich schlucke und überlege, was angebracht wäre.  
Noch ein Kuss?  
Eine Berührung?  
Worte?  
"Eddie ...", raune ich.  
War meine Stimme schon immer so rau?  
"Ich brauche ein bisschen Hilfe dabei."

Zum ersten Mal bemerke ich an dir Unsicherheit. Du hast anscheinend nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich wirklich auf deine Annäherungsversuche einsteige.  
Machst du jetzt einen Rückzieher?  
Ich lasse die Hand an deiner Wange hinab zu deinem Kinn gleiten und umschließe es sanft. Dabei breche ich den Blickkontakt nicht eine Sekunde lang ab. Ich warte einen Herzschlag lang, ehe ich dein Kinn sanft, aber bestimmt nach oben drücke und mich nach vorn beuge.  
Ich verharre nur wenige Millimeter vor deinen Lippen und suche in deinem Blick nach einem Anzeichen, dass du das nicht möchtest. Aber ich finde nichts - außer einer kleinen Spur Angst. Dann überbrücke ich die hauchdünne Distanz zwischen uns und verschließe deine Lippen mit meinen.

Mir bleibt die Luft weg, als du mich küsst. Endlich! Endlich gibst du mir, was ich will, und lässt mich nicht mehr zappeln. Ich lächle erleichtert gegen deinen Mund und drücke mich noch näher an dich, um dir zu zeigen, dass das Alles genau richtig ist. Meine Hände bleiben auf deiner Brust liegen. Ich bin nicht sicher, was ich damit machen soll.  
Sie hinter deinem Kopf verschränken?  
Dein Gesicht berühren?  
In deinem Haar wühlen?  
Ich habe keine Ahnung, was dir gefallen könnte. Eigentlich bin ich nicht mal sicher, was mir gefällt. Aber das werden wir schon gemeinsam herausfinden.  
Ich erwidere deinen Kuss recht zaghaft, ich weiß. Aber ich bezweifle, dass ich dich mit einem stürmischen Kuss und meiner überragenden Technik beeindrucken kann, also bleibe ich lieber zurückhaltend und lasse dich den Kuss dominieren.  
Mir wird heiß und kalt, während wir so da stehen. Meine Knie sind weich, aber ich kann mich gegen dich lehnen. Das gibt mir Halt. Diese Gefühle sind mir völlig fremd und doch merkwürdig vertraut. Mein Atem geht schneller. Ich seufze leise deinen Namen in den Kuss hinein.

Ich ziehe dich näher zu mir und lege meine Arme um dich. Ich spüre, dass du unsicher bist. Und wenn du wüsstest, dass ich es auch bin, würdest du vermutlich die Flucht ergreifen. Ich bin Vieles, aber sicher kein Aufreißer oder Frauenheld und habe bei Weitem nicht so viel Erfahrung wie andere Männer in meinem Alter sie vorweisen können.  
Mit einer Hand streiche ich langsam deinen Rücken auf und ab. Irgendwie habe ich das starke Bedürfnis nach einem großen Schluck Whiskey. Oder Scotch. Irgendetwas mit genügend Umdrehungen, was mich ein wenig selbstsicherer macht.  
Als du meinen Namen seufzt, setzt für einen Moment mein Herzschlag aus. Das Gefühl, was sich in mir ausbreitet, ist unglaublich. Und solange ich nicht daran denke, wie jung du eigentlich bist, schaffe ich das. Du bist zwar kein bedeutungsloser One-Night-Stand, aber meine Ängste halten sich noch in Grenzen. Allerdings hoffe ich sehr, dass du nicht erwartest, dass ich von heute an den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringe.  
Langsam drehe ich mich mit dir um und drücke dich gegen die Kante des Schreibtisches. Das ist sicherlich nicht sehr romantisch, aber vermutlich ist dir das sogar vollkommen egal.

Die Schreibtischkante drückt sich gegen meinen Rücken und gibt mir das Gefühl, gefangen zu sein. Aber es ist kein negatives Gefühl. Ich genieße es, dir gewissermaßen ausgeliefert zu sein, weil ich dir vertraue und weiß, dass du nichts tust, womit ich nicht einverstanden bin.  
Ich gebe mir einen Ruck und packe mit den Fingern deine Krawatte, wie ich es vorhin schon getan habe. Ich lehne mich immer weiter nach hinten und ziehe dich mit mir. Ich will auf keinen Fall den Körperkontakt mit dir abbrechen, sondern ihn im Gegenteil noch intensivieren. Es fühlt sich wunderbar an, von dir diese besondere Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.  
Meine Lippen werden etwas forscher, ich versuche, dir zu zeigen, dass ich mehr will. Die freie Hand wandert in dein Haar und krallt sich fest, um dich genau da zu halten, wo du bist. Ich kann kaum glauben, wie schnell sich meine Brust hebt und senkt. Wie heftig ich atme. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, je so ein intensives Erlebnis gehabt zu haben. Wie auch? Das kleine, unschuldige Mädchen, dass ich doch eigentlich sein sollte ...

Dafür, dass du angeblich keine Ahnung hast, was du hier eigentlich tust, bist du gut bei der Sache. Anscheinend bist du doch nicht so unschuldig, wie ich noch bis vor einer halben Stunde gedacht habe. Wenn dein Vater wüsste, was seine kleine Prinzessin hier tut, würde ihm vermutlich der Kopf explodieren.  
Ein Lächeln schleicht sich auf meine Lippen, während ich dich küsse. Ich befürchte, dass, was ich hier mit dir tue ist noch harmlos im Gegensatz zu dem, was ich schon seit Wochen und Monaten heimlich vorbereite.  
Als du wieder nach meiner Krawatte greifst und mich mit dir mitziehst, als du dich zurück lehnst, wandern meine Hände fast automatisch zu deinen Hüften.  
Hast du eigentlich auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung, was du gerade in mir auslöst?  
Deine Hand verkrallt sich in meinen Haaren und unwillkürlich muss ich daran denken, dass du ja nicht meine Frisur durcheinander bringen sollst. Mein Therapeut hat wohl recht damit, dass ich emotional wirklich gestört bin.  
Aus meinem Lächeln wird ein Grinsen. Ich löse mich ein Stück von dir, packe deinen Hintern und setze dich so auf den Schreibtisch, dass du keine andere Wahl hast, als die Beine um mich zu schlingen.

Deine Hände auf meinem Po verschlagen mir kurz den Atem. Ein Kuss kann ja noch unschuldig sein, aber diese Geste ist so unglaublich anrüchig und elektrisierend zugleich, dass ich hörbar nach Luft schnappen muss. Ich schlinge die Beine um dein Becken und verschränke sie hinter dir. Jetzt habe ich dich in einer Art Klammergriff. Aber ich glaube sowieso nicht, dass du von mir weg willst.  
Im Gegenteil, nicht wahr, Eddie?  
Ich lasse mich jetzt soweit zurückfallen, dass ich auf deinem Schreibtisch zum Liegen komme. Du hast keine andere Wahl, als der Bewegung zu folgen. Ein paar Papiere rascheln und der Bildschirm wird ein bisschen verrückt. Völlig egal, ich bin wie im Fieber und klammere mich sehnsüchtig an dir fest.  
Ich wage einen erneuten Vorstoß, indem ich meine Zunge auffordernd über deine Unterlippe streichen lasse. Bedauerlicherweise bin ich diejenige, der ein kleines Stöhnen entfährt. Eigentlich will ich ein bisschen gefasster bleiben, dich mehr necken und dich zwingen, dir noch mehr Mühe zu geben. Stattdessen bin ich jetzt schon wie Wachs in deinen Händen und kann absolut nichts dagegen tun.

Du liegst auf meinem Schreibtisch, direkt unter mir und bist mir jetzt quasi hilflos ausgeliefert. Ich kann jetzt mit dir tun, was ich will. Mit deinem neckischem Lecken an meiner Unterlippe, dem leisen Stöhnen und wie du das Becken vorschiebst, signalisiert du mir überdeutlich, dass ich ruhig weiter machen soll.  
Nein, dass ich sogar weiter machen muss.  
Mit einer Hand löse ich den Krawattenknoten soweit, dass ich sie mir über den Kopf ziehen und hinter mich werfen kann. So hast du nicht mehr die Möglichkeit, mich daran festzuhalten. Mit derselben Hand streiche ich über deinen Hals, dein Dekolleté und deinen Oberkörper bis zum Bauchnabel. Dort lasse ich meine Hand liegen und sehe dich mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen an.  
Es wäre jetzt so einfach, dir die Klamotten vom Leib zu reißen und dir genau das zu geben, was du von Anfang an mit deinem Besuch geplant hast. Langsam schiebe ich dein Top ein Stückchen nach oben und beuge mich über dich, um dich wieder zu küssen. Die andere Hand platziere ich neben deinem Kopf und stütze mich damit ab.  
Da ich allerdings mein Becken ein wenig drehen muss, damit du nicht gleich auf Idee kommst, dass ich es eigentlich kaum noch erwarten kann, dich aus deinen Sachen zu bekommen, ist diese Position etwas unangenehm für mich.

Ich atme scharf ein, als ich spüre, wie deine Finger über meine nackte Haut streifen. Diese neue Sensation ist fast zu viel für mich. Trotzdem will ich mehr. Ich biege mich dir begierig entgegen. Dein Körper drückt mich nach unten auf die Tischplatte, ich bin ausgeliefert und es bringt mein Herz zum Rasen.  
Ich möchte dir unbedingt noch näher sein und noch mehr von dir spüren. Zwischen uns ist eigentlich kein Platz mehr, aber ich schiebe meine Hände trotzdem in die kaum vorhandene Lücke und öffne den ersten Knopf deines Hemdes. Und den zweiten. Und weil ich schon mal in Fahrt bin, den dritten auch gleich. Endlich finden meine Hände nackte Haut, die ich anfassen kann.  
Meine Lippen verlassen deinen Mund und streichen über dein Kinn zu deinem Hals, den ich nun, da der Hemdkragen beiseite ist, problemlos erreichen kann.  
Das warme Gefühl, dieses angenehme Kribbeln, das sich vorhin noch auf meinen Magen beschränkt hat, macht sich nun in meinem ganzen Körper breit. Ich bekomme allmählich eine Vorstellung davon, an welchen Stellen ich noch von dir berührt werden will.  
Ich greife beherzt nach deiner Hand unter meinem Top und schiebe sie mit einem provozierenden Grinsen nach oben, bis sie unter meiner Brust liegt.

Ich bin erstaunt, dass du tatsächlich dazu übergehst, die Initiative zu ergreifen. Das ist doch aber mein Part! Ich muss dir anscheinend deutlicher zu verstehen geben, dass ich für dich eher eine passive Rolle vorgesehen hatte.  
Aber eigentlich kommt es mir schon entgegen, dass du dich an den Knöpfen meines Hemdes zu schaffen machst. Und so, wie deine Lippen meinen Hals streifen und sich dann zu meinem Schlüsselbein vorarbeiten, merke ich deutlich, dass du mehr willst.  
Ich bekomme ein Funkeln in den Augen, als du meine Hand führst und damit dein Top hoch schiebst. Und so, wie du mich ansiehst, ist es unnötig, dass ich meine Hüfte weiterhin verdrehte. Also positionierte ich mich so, dass du sicher deutlich die wachsende Beule in meiner Hose spüren kannst.  
Vorsichtig schiebe ich meine Hand unter deinen Rücken und öffne mit einer geschickten Bewegung den Verschluss deines BH's. Ich werfe dir einen prüfenden Blick zu, ob du bereit bist, dass ich weiter mache. Immerhin weiß ich ja, dass du noch keine Erfahrungen auf diesem Gebiet hast und deswegen muss ich mich deinem Tempo anpassen.

Als du mir dein Becken zudrehst trifft mich das, was ich spüren kann, wie ein elektrischer Schlag und die rasche Art, auf die du meinen BH öffnest, verblüfft mich zusätzlich. Ich ahne, was als nächstes kommen wird. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, herauszufinden, wie sich deine Hände auf meinen Brüsten anfühlen werden. Schon der Gedanke daran macht mich wahnsinnig.  
"Gott, Eddie ...", keuche ich erstickt.  
Ich bin selbst schockiert über diesen kleinen Ausbruch. Wie schaffst du es nur, mich so verrückt zu machen? Allmählich begreife ich, warum du solche Bedenken hattest. Das Alles ist ziemlich viel auf einmal. Trotzdem kann ich nicht sagen, dass ich einen Rückzieher machen möchte. Um keinen Preis der Welt.  
Damit wir ebenbürtig bleiben, nestle ich hastig an den übrigen Knöpfen deines Hemdes. Meine Bewegungen sind so ungeduldig und fahrig, dass ich mehrmals neu ansetzen muss. Schließlich schaffe ich es aber doch und streife dir ohne zu zögern das Hemd von den Schultern.  
Ich schmiege mich gierig an dich, drücke meine Hüften gegen deine und grabe meine Finger in deinen nackten Rücken.  
"Und du wolltest, dass ich gehe", raune ich neckisch.

Bei deinem Keuchen schleicht sich wieder ein Grinsen in mein Gesicht und ich muss mich zusammen reißen, dir beim Öffnen meines Hemdes nicht zur Hand zu gehen. Du wirkst sehr nervös und brauchst eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis du den letzten Knopf geöffnet hast.  
Bekommst du jetzt doch noch Zweifel, dass wir hier das Richtige tun?  
Oder ist es die Angst vor dem, was auf dich zu kommt?  
Kaum, dass du mir das Hemd von den Schultern streifst, richte ich mich mir dir zusammen auf und ziehe das Hemd aus. Um es nicht zu zerknittern, werfe ich es über die Lehne meines Drehstuhls.  
"Ich wollte, dass du gehst, damit du keinen Fehler machst, den du hinterher bereust", erwidere ich.  
Ich streife dir das Top über den Kopf. Deinen BH entferne ich gleich mich.  
"Wenn es dir unangenehm ist, höre ich auf", flüstere ich, während ich deinen Hals küsse und mit den Händen deinen Rücken und Oberkörper erkunde.  
Deine Brüste lasse ich aber noch außen vor. Ich muss mir erst vollkommen sicher sein, dass es nicht gegen deinen Willen geschieht, bevor ich diesen Schritt gehe.  
"Du kannst das immer noch beenden."


	5. Und ich dachte, wir sind kreativ ...

Oh, nein.  
Ich könnte mich dafür ohrfeigen, dass ich überhaupt etwas gesagt habe. Ich habe nicht nachgedacht und dich wieder zum Zweifeln gebracht. Aber keine Angst. Das werde ich dir schon irgendwie austreiben.  
"Großer Gott, Eddie. Gebe ich dir gerade irgendeinen Anlass, zu glauben, dass ich aufhören will?", sage ich ungeduldig. "Ich finde es unglaublich toll, dass du so ein Gentleman bist. Aber könntest du jetzt bitte kurz deinen Kopf ausschalten?"  
Um meinen Worten mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen, stemme ich mich gegen dich und schiebe dich nach hinten, bis der Stuhl gegen deine Kniekehlen stößt und du dich hinsetzen musst. Ich mache es mir rittlings auf deinem Schoß bequem und rutsche betont beiläufig unnötig hin und her, um eine gemütliche Position zu finden. Die Hände lege ich locker auf deine Schultern.  
"So. und wenn es mir zu viel wird, stehe ich einfach auf. Wie ist das?"

Deine deutliche Ansage macht mich sprachlos. Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, dass ich Kontra bekomme. Das ist eine Eigenart, die ich schon seit dem Studium habe, als ich einmal meinen Professor in Grund und Boden geredet habe.  
Und als du mich dann auch noch in den Stuhl drückst und dich auf mich setzt, kann ich dich nur noch mit großen Augen erstaunt ansehen. Seit wann sind Jugendliche so dermaßen selbstbewusst und wissen so genau, was sie wollen?  
Ich wehre mich nicht gegen deine forsche Art, sondern lasse dich gewähren. Ich muss mich zusammenreißen, dir nicht einen Klaps auf den Hintern zu geben, als du dich an mir reibst. Auf deine Frage kann ich nur stumm nicken.  
Ich muss tief durchatmen, denn ehrlich gesagt weiß ich gerade nicht, was ich mit meinen Händen anfangen soll. Am liebsten würde ich dir jetzt die Klamotten vom Leib reißen.  
Dann fällt mir plötzlich etwas sehr Wichtiges ein, weswegen ich mit einem fast panischen Blick deine Handgelenke ergreife und dich so von weiteren Taten abhalte. So bringe ich dich auch dazu, aufzustehen.  
Ich halte kurz den Zeigefinger hoch und hauche dir ein "Bin gleich wieder da" zu, ehe ich kurz mein Büro verlasse und in den Nebenraum - dem Großraumbüro meiner Abteilung, der Cyber Crime Unit - verschwinde. Nach nicht mal einer Minute bin ich wieder da und schenke dir ein vorsichtiges Lächeln.  
"Einer meiner Leute hat eine Affäre mit einer der Putzfrauen und wenn er Überstunden macht, treiben die Beiden es immer auf seinem Schreibtisch, deswegen hat er auch das hier -" Ich halte ein Kondom hoch, so dass du es sehen kannst. "- in einer Schublade."  
Woher ich diese Informationen habe, behalte ich natürlich für mich.

Eine Sekunde lang erwarte ich, dass du gehst und mich hier halbnackt stehen lässt. Umso erleichterter bin ich, als du schnell zurück kommst und mir mit diesem schüchternen Lächeln das Kondom präsentierst. Ich nehme es dir mit einem amüsierten Kichern aus der Hand und betrachte es.  
Im Sexualkundeunterricht hatte ich schon mal eines in der Hand und musste es über eine Holzattrappe streifen, um die korrekte Anwendung zu lernen. Das war das einzige Mal.  
"Siehst du? Ein Typ in meinem Alter hätte sich einen Dreck darum geschert", murmle ich und lege das Kondom zu unseren Brillen, damit es im Eifer des Gefechts nicht verloren geht.  
Dann komme ich langsam näher. Meine Hände gleiten deinen Oberkörper hinauf, in deinen Nacken und schließlich in dein Haar. Ich ziehe deinen Kopf nach unten, um dich hungrig zu küssen, und presse mich auffordernd gegen deinen Körper.  
"Und ich dachte, wir sind kreativ, wenn wir auf deinem Schreibtisch zugange sind", keuche ich zwischen zwei Küssen. "Aber scheinbar hatten schon Andere diese Idee ..."  
Ich greife nach deinen Händen. Ich will, dass es endlich weiter geht. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, lege ich deine Hände auf meinen Brüsten ab und seufze wohlig gegen deine Lippen.

Nur zu gerne komme ich dir entgegen und lasse mich von dir küssen. Du bist eindeutig talentiert. Ich muss grinsen, als du den Schreibtisch erwähnst.  
"Kreativ wäre es, wenn wir das im Büro deines Vaters tun oder auf einem Schreibtisch bei der SWAT", flüstere ich gegen deine Lippen. "Oder auf dem Rücksitz meines Mustangs ..."  
Als du meine Hände auf deine Brüste legst, sehe ich dich erstaunt an. Doch mein Selbstbewusstsein kehrt schnell wieder zurück. Ich dränge dich wieder zum Schreibtisch, liebkose dabei deine Brüste und knabbere an deinem Hals. Du stößt an die Kante, ich nehme meine Hände von deinem erhitzten Körper, setze dich auf den Tisch und drücke dich auf die Tischplatte.  
Zärtlich lasse ich eine Hand vom Schlüsselbein aus über deinen Bauch nach unten wandern, bis sie am Bund deiner Hose ankommt. Ich beuge mich über dich und küsse dich fordernd, während ich mit einer Hand deine Brüste streichle und mit der anderen Hand deine Hose öffne.

Von einem Augenblick auf den nächsten bin ich wieder unter dir und jetzt scheinst du dir vollends vorgenommen zu haben, mich um den Verstand zu bringen.  
In Dads Büro?  
Bei der SWAT?  
In deinem Auto?  
Was wir hier tun hat ohnehin schon diesen süßen, verbotenen Beigeschmack und nun setzt du mir auch noch solche Fantasien in den Kopf. Zusammen mit deinen Berührungen treibt mich das in den Wahnsinn.  
Ich neige den Kopf zur Seite, damit du meinen Hals noch besser erreichst. Selbst wenn ich danach einen riesigen Knutschfleck habe, ich verschwende keinen zweiten Gedanken an mögliche Konsequenzen. Was zählt, ist das Hier und Jetzt und wie gut sich das Alles anfühlt.  
Ich erwidere deinen drängenden Kuss fast verzweifelt, während du meine Hose öffnest. Obwohl du nur mit meinem Reißverschluss beschäftigt bist, allein das Wissen, das deine Hand sich kurz vor meiner intimsten Körperregion befindet, jagt mir wohlige Schauer über den Rücken.  
Ich schiebe mir mit den Füßen die Stiefel herunter, um dir etwas Arbeit vorwegzunehmen. Stulpen und Socken folgen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo alles landet, wahrscheinlich auf einem unordentlichen Haufen hinter dir.  
"Etwas schneller, Eddie", stöhne ich und stoße deine Hand weg, um mir die Hose selbst ohne großes Gestreichel auszuziehen.

Ich hebe erstaunt eine Augenbraue, weil du es so eilig hast und dich selbst der Hose entledigst. Sie fliegt ohne großes Aufsehen zu den anderen Klamotten, die sich überall auf dem Boden verteilt haben. Ich folge schließlich deinem Vorbild und schlüpfe ohne Zuhilfenahme der Hände aus meinen Schuhen, denn die brauche ich, um meine Hose zu öffnen.  
Da stehen wir beide nur noch in Boxershorts und Slip. Da es dir anscheinend nicht schnell genug geht, packe ich dich an den Hüften und küsse dich wieder verlangend. Meine Hände lasse ich an deinem Körper hinunter gleiten und schiebe dabei deinen Slip mit hinunter.

Ich beobachte dich aufmerksam, als du meinen Slip ausziehst. Ich will wissen, ob es eine besondere Wirkung auf dich hat, dass du mich nun vollkommen nackt unter dir hast. Und ich brauche ein wenig Halt, denn jetzt macht sich wieder Nervosität in mir breit.  
Mir schießen tausend Gedanken gleichzeitig durch den Kopf.  
Gefalle ich dir nackt? Sicher gehst du normalerweise mit viel reiferen Frauen aus, die viel weiblicher sind als ich.  
Was genau muss ich jetzt tun? Ich habe so ziemlich keine Ahnung.  
Wird es wehtun? Wahrscheinlich schon.  
Ich versuche, mir meine Bedenken nicht zu sehr anmerken zu lassen. Stattdessen greife ich nach dem Bund deiner Shorts, lasse meine Hand genau über der deutlichen Beule darin schweben.  
Traue ich mich, so forsch zu sein? Ich will es und ich habe schon so viel getan, was ich nie von mir erwartet habe.  
Mit neuem Mut streiche ich über die Erhebung in deinen Shorts und lecke mir dabei erwartungsvoll die Lippen.

Ich muss mich zusammenreißen, um das leichte Zittern meiner Hände zu unterdrücken. Du sollst nicht bemerken, dass ich nervös bin. Du bist sehr viel jünger und unerfahrener als die Frauen, die sonst das Bett mit mir teilen. Das ist eine ungewohnte Situation für mich.  
Dein erhitzter Körper nackt unter mir und deine Hand, die nach meinen Shorts greift, machen mich fast wahnsinnig. Als du schließlich über meine deutliche Beule streichst, zucke ich merklich zusammen.  
Wie du dir über die Lippen leckst, nehme ich zum Anlass, dich am Bauch, an den Hüften und den Oberschenkeln zu streicheln. Dabei suche ich in deinen Augen nach deinem Einverständnis und signalisiere dir mit einem leichten Nicken, dass du ruhig weiter machen kannst.


	6. Wahrscheinlich hast du mich für Jungs in meinem Alter vollkommen verdorben ...

Mein Atem geht noch immer stoßweise, aber allmählich hat sich mein scheuklappenartiger Blick gelegt und ich nehme die Umgebung wieder wahr. Ich fühle mich völlig entkräftet, aber überaus zufrieden. Mit einer Hand streichle gedankenverloren deinen Nacken.  
Ich habe zwar keine vergleichbaren Erlebnisse, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass das hier überdurchschnittlich war. Natürlich. Was immer du auch anpackst, du machst es immer perfekt. Von der Warte aus betrachtet gar nicht mal so überraschend, dass du mir so schnell den Kopf verdrehen konntest.  
Ich räuspere mich verhalten. Meine Stimme ist noch immer rau.  
"Für den Fall, dass du jetzt gleich fragst: Nein, ich bereue kein bisschen, was gerade passiert ist. Und das solltest du demnach auch nicht."  
Ich schenke dir ein strahlendes Lächeln, das keine Widerrede zulässt.  
"Vorausgesetzt es war alles zu deiner Zufriedenheit?"

Ich hebe den Kopf, den ich auf deiner Schulter gebettet habe und sehe dich an. Deine Haare kleben verschwitzt an der Schläfe und ich streiche sie dir hinter die Ohren.  
Vor etwas mehr als einer Stunde bist du in mein Büro geschneit und jetzt sitzt du nackt auf meinen Schreibtisch, während ich genauso unbekleidet vor dir stehe. Ich sehe dich jetzt auf jeden Fall mit anderen Augen. Du bist jetzt nicht mehr länger die unschuldige Tochter von Captain Gordon. Du bist durch mich jetzt in die Liga der körperlich Erwachsenen aufgestiegen.  
"Na ja", antworte ich leise. "Ich hätte einen bequemeren Ort vorgezogen, aber in Anbetracht der Umstände war es gut."  
Hoffentlich ist das jetzt in deinen Ohren keine Minderung deiner Leistung. Du hast mich wirklich überrascht, denn du scheinst ein echtes Naturtalent zu sein.

"Und das sagt der Kerl, der eine enge Rückbank vorgeschlagen hat", lache ich und schüttle mit gespielter Empörung den Kopf.  
Dann werde ich wieder ernst.  
"Wenn ... also, nur wenn du willst ... können wir das ja an einem bequemeren Ort wiederholen."  
Ich merke selbst, wie kleinlaut ich gerade klinge. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wohin das führen soll. Ich bin mir meiner eigenen Gefühle noch nicht einmal sicher, wie soll ich da deine erahnen? Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer, wie es jetzt zwischen uns steht.  
Bloße Freunde sind wir auf jeden Fall nicht mehr. Aber kann man uns deswegen mehr als Freunde nennen? Mir entfährt ein verwirrtes Seufzen.  
Ist es das, was du gemeint hattest?  
Weswegen du versucht hast, mich davon abzuhalten?  
Weil du wusstest, wie kompliziert danach Alles sein würde?  
Ich kann dich jetzt viel besser verstehen. Und ich bin dir sogar dankbar, dass ich dir genug wert bin, dass du mich davor bewahren wolltest.  
Trotzdem ist mir das Gesagte nach wie vor ernst. Ich bereue nichts.

Ich muss lächeln, als du die Rückbank erwähnst.  
"Die Rückbank hat aber wenigstens Polster. Du hast morgen bestimmt ein paar blaue Flecke", sage ich, während ich deinen Oberarm streichle.  
Auf deine Frage hin lasse ich den Kopf sinken und seufze lautlos. Ich habe gehofft, dass diese Frage nicht kommt. Um ein wenig Zeit zu schinden, lasse ich von dir ab und bücke mich, um sowohl deine, als auch meine Unterwäsche aufzuheben. Ich reiche dir deine Kleidung und schlüpfe in meine Shorts. Dann streife ich mir noch mein Hemd über.  
"Was erwartest du jetzt, Barbara?", frage ich, während ich das Hemd zuknöpfe.  
"Denkst du, dass wir das jetzt öfters machen? Vielleicht auch noch zusammen ins Kino und ich führe dich danach noch zum Essen aus?"  
Ich sehe dich ernst an.  
"Ich habe dir von Anfang an gesagt, dass das eine schlechte Idee ist, aber du wolltest ja nicht hören."  
Ich hebe meine Hose auf und schlüpfe hinein.  
"Ich mag dich und du bist nicht so beschränkt wie neunundneunzig Prozent der hier Arbeitenden, aber das hier wird nichts Festes."  
Ich mache meine Hose zu.  
"Ich habe schlicht und ergreifend keine Zeit, um eine Beziehung zu führen."  
Ich setze mich in meinen Drehstuhl und fange an, mir die Schuhe anzuziehen.  
"Ich helfe dir gerne weiterhin dabei, deine IT-Kenntnisse zu vertiefen, aber mehr ist da nicht drin. Eventuell noch Freundschaft mit Extras, aber das war es dann auch schon."  
Ich sehe dich wieder an. Sicherlich sind meine Worte nicht das, was du hören willst, aber es ist immerhin die Wahrheit.

Ich unterdrückte ein angestrengtes Stöhnen, als du mir meine Klamotten reichst und dich mit deiner kleinen Rede anziehst. Hätte ich bloß nicht gefragt. Ich habe das Gefühl, erfolgreich einen wunderbaren Moment zerstört zu haben. Ich hätte es einfach darauf beruhen lassen und direkt zur Normalität übergehen sollen. Anziehen, den Computer hochfahren und mit dir über Datenpakete und Netzwerkrelais diskutieren.  
Ich beeile mich, ebenfalls in meine Kleidung zu kommen. Es ist seltsam, so nackt und schutzlos auf deinem Schreibtisch zu sitzen, während du vollkommen angezogen bist und mich so ernst ansiehst.  
Alles, was mir übrig bleibt, denke ich mir, ist die Stimmung irgendwie wieder zu retten. Über deine Worte den Kopf zerbrechen kann ich mir nachher noch genug. Es gibt keinen Grund, dir deswegen eine Szene zu machen. Immerhin hast du deinen Standpunkt von Anfang an klar gemacht. Und so sehr es auch wehtut, dass der ach so beschäftigte Edward Nashton mich zurückweist - ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer ist da ja immerhin, an dem ich mich festklammere.  
"Ich würde niemals mit dir ins Kino gehen wollen, Eddie. Wahrscheinlich würdest du den ganzen Film mit irgendwelchen altklugen Kommentaren ruinieren", sage ich also, anstatt in Tränen auszubrechen und aus dem Raum zu stürmen.  
Ich gehe an dir vorbei, hebe deine zerknautschte Krawatte vom Boden auf und lege sie dir um den Hals, binde sie aber nicht zu. Von Dad weiß ich, wie man einen einfachen Krawattenknoten bindet. Aber vermutlich benutzt du irgendeine höhere Form von Knoten, einen doppelten Windsor oder was auch immer.  
"Also ...", mache ich gedehnt. "Ist die Rückbank nicht ganz aus dem Gespräch? So unter Freunden?"

Als du sagst, dass ich im Kino sowieso nur reden würde, muss ich kurz grinsen. Du hast recht. Aber das liegt einzig und allein daran, dass die Filme heutzutage so schlecht und absolut unlogisch sind, dass sie jeder Grundlage entbehren.  
Ich lasse es mir gefallen, dass du meine Krawatte aufhebst und sie mir um den Hals legst. Gedanklich muss ich anerkennend nicken. Du lernst schnell. Es ist klug von dir, die Krawatte nicht zu binden, denn höchstwahrscheinlich würdest du es nicht zu meiner Zufriedenheit machen, was mich nur noch mehr frustrieren würde.  
Als du dann wieder auf die Rückbank zu sprechen kommst, muss ich erstaunt eine Augenbraue anheben. Ich senke den Kopf ein wenig und sehe dich ernst an.  
Meinst du das wirklich ernst?  
Ich verschränke die Arme vor dem Oberkörper und versuche deine Motivation zu ergründen. Ich mache den Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen, lasse es dann aber bleiben. Ich weiß nicht wirklich, was ich dazu sagen soll.  
Ich schließe kurz die Augen, lasse den Kopf hängen und schüttle ihn dann langsam.  
Du machst mich konfus, weißt du das? Als ich dich wieder ansehe, habe ich nur eine Frage.  
"Was bezweckst du damit, Barbara?"

Deine Frage veranlasst mich dazu, ein kurzes, aber lautes Lachen auszustoßen. Dafür, dass du dich immer damit rühmst, den Durchblick zu haben und Menschen zu durchschauen, scheinst du heute ziemlich neben der Spur zu stehen. Verdenken kann ich es dir nicht. Die Situation ist mir genauso ein Rätsel wie dir.  
"Ich bin nicht ganz sicher", gestehe ich und kämme mir mit den Fingern durchs Haar, um mich ein wenig abzulenken.  
Ich binde die Haare wieder zum Pferdeschwanz, damit Dad nachher keinen Verdacht schöpft, wenn ich ganz zerzaust bin. Die zerknitterten Sachen und die Tatsache, dass ich wahrscheinlich tomatenrot anlaufen werde, wenn er mich nach meinem Tag fragt, dürften schon verdächtig genug sein ...  
"Ich schätze, ich bezwecke damit, eine angenehme Lösung zu finden. Versteh' mich nicht falsch, ich habe dich wirklich gern, aber ich würde nicht behaupten, dass ich unsterblich in dich verliebt bin und ohne dich nicht mehr sein kann."  
Zumindest glaube ich das, aber das behalte ich für mich. Du musst nicht wissen, dass ich keine Vorstellung habe, was Liebe eigentlich ist.  
"Ich möchte dich als Freund und Mentor nicht verlieren, Eddie."  
Ich schenke dir ein schüchternes Lächeln.  
"Aber ich muss gestehen, dass ich gerade genug Spaß hatte, um eine Wiederholung zu wollen."

Als du lachst, muss ich mit äußerster Willenskraft das Zucken eines Auges unterdrücken. Niemand darf sich ungestraft über mich lustig machen! Auch du nicht! Doch als du sprichst, verraucht mein Zorn genauso schnell wieder, wie er entstanden ist.  
Es beruhigt mich ungemein, dass du sagst, dass du dich nicht unsterblich in mich verliebt hast - auch wenn ich dir das nicht gänzlich abkaufe. Dafür himmelst du mich schon viel zu lange an. Ich habe das sehr wohl mitbekommen, aber Nichts dazu gesagt. Warum auch? Es hat mir gefallen und ich habe mich geschmeichelt gefühlt.  
Als du sagst, dass du mich nicht als Freund und Mentor verlieren möchtest, greife ich nach meiner Brille und setze sie auf. Durch die jahrelange Arbeit am Computer haben meine Augen ein wenig gelitten und an manchen Tagen habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich ohne meine Brille blind wie ein Maulwurf bin. Ich sollte vielleicht wirklich mal über eine Laser-OP nachdenken.  
Dann greife ich nach meiner Kaffeetasse und nippe genüsslich am mittlerweile eiskalten Kaffee.  
"Du bist wohl auf den Geschmack gekommen, was?", murmle ich in meine Tasse und sehe dich über deren Rand hinweg mit einem Grinsen an. "Wenn dein Vater etwas davon erfährt, bringt er mich um. Aber solange ich hier arbeite, bleiben wir Freunde. Ich unterstütze dich auch weiterhin, solange du nicht von mir erwartest, dass ich dir jetzt den Hof mache."  
Du musst nicht wissen, dass ich nächstes Jahr hier nicht mehr arbeiten werde, wenn mein Plan funktioniert. Ich habe mittlerweile schon viele Informationen bekommen und habe bereits damit angefangen, sie gewinnbringend einzusetzen.

Ich bin unendlich erleichtert, als du mich angrinst. Scheinbar ist eine totale Katastrophe erfolgreich abgewendet. Deinem Beispiel folgend setze auch ich die Brille wieder auf.  
Jetzt sehen wir wieder aus wie zuvor, vielleicht mit ein bisschen mehr Falten in den Klamotten. Wenn jetzt Jemand hereinkommen würde, dann sähe er einfach nur Gordons Tochter, die in der Kaffeepause den IT-Spezialisten ausquetscht. Nicht ungewöhnlich, denn die Meisten hier kennen mich und meine Leidenschaft für Computer.  
"Auf den Geschmack gekommen ist untertrieben. Wahrscheinlich hast du mich für Jungs in meinem Alter vollkommen verdorben", scherze ich.  
Ich beginne, die Gegenstände auf deinem Schreibtisch wieder so hinzustellen, wie sie waren bevor - wie hast du es genannt? - ich mich auf deinem Schreibtisch breitgemacht habe. Damit der Herr auch seinen Willen bekommt.  
Die leeren Kaffeetassen stelle ich allerdings neben meine noch fast volle. Ich weiß nicht, wie du diese kalte Plörre trinken kannst. Ein neckisches Grinsen erscheint auf meinem Gesicht.  
"Ich erwarte dann von jetzt an täglich einen Blumenstrauß. Und natürlich den obligatorischen Kniefall in der Eingangshalle vom GCPD. Die Liebesgedichte darfst du mir per Mail schicken, ich steh' nicht so auf rosa Briefpapier."  
Ich zwinkere dir kichernd zu.

"So so ... Ich habe dich also verdorben ja?"  
Ich muss unweigerlich grinsen. Du bist ein kleines raffiniertes Biest, Barbara.  
"Ich denke eher, dass du vorher schon verdorben warst. Oder hast du vorhin nicht aufgepasst?"  
Ich nippe wieder an meiner Tasse und werde ernst.  
"Die Blumen, den Kniefall und die Gedichte kannst du knicken. Für keinen Preis der Welt würde ich das tun. Und um es gleich klar zu stellen: Ich will keine feste Beziehung, ich will nicht heiraten und ich will auch keine Kinder. Ich mache mich ganz schlecht auf Familienfeiern und ich wäre ein miserabler Schwiegersohn. Also schmink dir solche Gedanken gleich ab. Ich werde Alles, was auch nur annähernd mit dem zu tun, was vorhin hier passiert ist, abstreiten und mir wird man mehr Glauben schenken als einer Sechzehnjährigen. Und wenn du auch nur ein Wort darüber verlierst, wird du es bereuen."


	7. Du hast keine Ahnung, mit wem du dich hier anlegst ...

"Ach, du liebe Güte, Edward!"  
Allmählich nervt mich dein abweisendes Gehabe. Ich gebe mir doch so viel Mühe, auf dich einzugehen und du behandelst mich, als würdest du viel besser wissen, wie es in mir aussieht. Besten Dank, Eddie! Vielleicht sollte ich dich tatsächlich offiziell meinem Vater vorstellen. Ihr würdet euch sicher blendend verstehen.  
"Ich habe es kapiert, okay? Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde dir so hinterhältig in den Rücken fallen und versuchen, deine Karriere zu ruinieren?"  
Ich schüttle enttäuscht den Kopf. Es tut weh, dass du so von mir denkst.  
Hast du kein bisschen Vertrauen in mich?  
"Ich sage dir, dass ich weiter mit dir befreundet sein möchte, weil ich dich gern habe und du drohst mir, weil du erwartest, dass ich dich ... ausliefere! Wie zum Teufel kommst du denn auf den Mist?"  
Ich bin ein bisschen lauter geworden, als ich eigentlich wollte. Hoffentlich hat niemand mein Geschrei gehört und kommt auf die Idee, nachzusehen, was in der IT-Abteilung vor sich geht.  
Um mich zu beruhigen sammle ich die schmutzigen Tassen zusammen, rupfe dir sauer deinen kalten Kaffee aus der Hand und stapfe in die Küche, wo ich die Tassen eine nach der anderen in die Spüle pfeffere.

Ich habe stumm deinem kleinen Vortrag gelauscht. Ich bin sogar überrascht, wie aufbrausend du werden kannst. Für ein Mädchen deines Alters kannst du erstaunlich gut deinen Standpunkt klar machen. Gegen meinen Willen bin ich tatsächlich beeindruckt.  
Und als du mir fast die Kaffeetasse aus der Hand reißt und mit ihr und den anderen Tassen verschwindest, muss ich grinsen. Die kleine Barbara Gordon hat tatsächlich Eier in der Hose!  
Ich folge dir in die kleine Küche, bleibe im Türrahmen stehen und lehne mich mit der Schulter an. Man merkt dir mehr als deutlich an, dass du aufgebracht bist. Und ich bin nicht unschuldig daran, schließlich waren meine Worte für deine jungen Ohren nicht unbedingt nett. Aber ich nenne die Dinge gern beim Namen und ich werde mich sicherlich nicht dafür entschuldigen.  
"Was macht dich so sauer? Dass ich ehrlich zu dir bin oder dass du etwas Anderes von mir erwartest? Ich habe nie von mir behauptet, dass ich die netteste Person der Welt bin und ich habe dich vor mir gewarnt. Was überrascht dich jetzt also so?"  
Ich raufe mir kurz die Haare und lege den Kopf schief.  
"Aber um des Friedens Willen bin ich zu einem Kompromiss bereit. Wenn du das nächste Mal bis spät abends hier rumhängst, fahre ich dich nach Hause. Dann kannst du meinetwegen den Rücksitz ausprobieren."

Ich halte kurz inne und atme scharf ein, als ich deine Worte höre. Dann drehe ich ruckartig den Wasserhahn auf und lasse heißes Wasser über die Tassen laufen. Lieblos kippe ich etwas Spülmittel dazu und beginne, das Geschirr zu schrubben.  
"Um des Friedens Willen ...", äffe ich dich nach. "Du hast sie ja wohl nicht mehr Alle! Mich macht sauer, dass DU nichts anderes von MIR erwartest! Du reitest darauf herum, was ich deiner Meinung nach wollen könnte und wie ich meinen Willen durchsetzen will. Und - Warum zur Hölle wasche ich eigentlich dein Geschirr ab?!"  
Ich pfeffere deine Kaffeetasse wieder in das Abwaschwasser und drehe mich zu dir um, um dich anzusehen, wie du da im Türrahmen stehst und dein Friedensangebot machst. Wieso entscheidest du eigentlich darüber, wann Zeit für harsche Worte ist und wann man wieder Frieden schließen soll? Ich habe ja wohl ein Recht, wütend zu sein.  
"Ich versuche Streit zu vermeiden und komme dir brav entgegen und du hältst mir Vorträge. Und dann hast du es geschafft, mich zur Weißglut zu treiben und plötzlich bist du kompromissbereit!"  
Zugegeben, ich rede mich hier ein bisschen in Rage und sehe die Sache vielleicht sogar zu eng.  
Mit einem angestrengten Seufzen füge ich hinzu: "Im Augenblick würde ich dich gern auf deiner Rückbank übers Knie legen, Edward ..."

Als du mich anblaffst und anfängst, die benutzten Tassen abzuwaschen, fange ich tatsächlich an zu lachen. Es amüsiert mich, wie du dich in die ganze Sache hinein steigerst. Und - auch wenn ich es nie zugeben würde - du bist süß, wenn du wütend bist. Frauen, die wissen, was sie wollen und das auch durchsetzen können, interessieren mich mehr, als Frauen, sie zu allem ja und Amen sagen.  
Es würde mich jetzt nicht einmal wundern, wenn du mir eine Ohrfeige gibst. Auf eine gewisse Art und Weise hatte ich das auch verdient. Ich kann manchmal sehr unsensibel sein. Allerdings muss ich dann dich übers Knie legen. Aber vermutlich hast du nicht einmal etwas dagegen.  
Wenn du doch nur ein paar Jahre älter wärst ...  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung, was dich dazu inspiriert, dich hier haushaltstechnisch auszutoben, aber bitte: Tu dir keinen Zwang an, wenn dir das hilft, wieder von deinem Trip runter zu kommen."  
Ich grinse dich provozierend an, wohlwissend, dass du vermutlich gleich richtig auf der Palme bist.  
"Mit übers Knie legen habe ich bereits vielfältige Erfahrungen gesammelt und mein Interesse daran hält sich diesbezüglich in Grenzen. Aber ich könnte dir da sicher den einen oder anderen Tipp geben."

Mein erster Impuls ist, dir eine der blöden Kaffeetassen an den Kopf zu schmeißen. Aber das wäre eine sehr unreife Reaktion. Deswegen beschränke ich mich darauf, mich weiterhin aufzuführen, wie eine hysterische Giftschlange.  
"Von meinem Trip?! VON MEINEM TRIP?!", fauche ich dich an und stampfe empört mit dem Fuß auf. "Du bist ja wohl nicht mehr ganz bei Trost, du Idiot!"  
Ich stapfe wütend an dir vorbei, schiebe dich dazu zur Seite, weil du die Tür versperrst. Zum verrückt werden. Ich wusste bereits, dass du eine sehr hohe Meinung von dir hast und zuweilen die Arroganz in Person bist, aber normalerweise finde ich das eher amüsant. Jetzt könnte ich dir dafür jedoch an die Gurgel gehen.  
"Wenn du alle Frauen, die du gerade erst flachgelegt hast, so behandelst, wundert mich deine vielfältige Erfahrung gar nicht!", zetere ich und verpasse deinem Stuhl einen Tritt, obwohl der völlig unschuldig an der ganzen Situation ist.  
Er rollt zur Seite und stößt gegen einen Tisch, auf dem sich Aktenordner stapeln.

Ich muss noch breiter grinsen, als du wütend mit dem Fuß aufstampfst. Auch als du mich einen Idioten schimpfst, kann ich nicht mit dem Grinsen aufhören. Auf diese Art und Weise lasse ich mich gern so nennen. Es war zumindest reizvoller als die Art, wie es mein Vater immer getan hatte.  
Ich bin sogar schwer versucht, dir einen Klaps auf den Hintern zu geben, als du dich an mir vorbei drängst.  
"Du brauchst mir jetzt nicht den schwarzen Peter zuschieben, meine Liebe. Wer wollte denn hier unbedingt flachgelegt werden? Du konntest es doch gar nicht erwarten, aus den Klamotten rauszukommen, also brauchst du dich jetzt auch nicht beschweren. Und wenn ich mich richtig an die ganzen Dinge erinnere, die nur mir ins Ohr gestöhnt hast, hast du erst recht keinen Grund, dich zu beschweren."  
Grinsend komme ich langsam auf dich zu und setze mich auf die Kante meines Schreibtisches.

Ich starre dich mit offenem Mund an. So viel Dreistigkeit sollte eigentlich auf der Stelle mit einem Blitzschlag bestraft werden. Bedauerlicherweise sitzt du noch genauso unverschämt grinsend auf deinem Schreibtisch wie vorher. Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du dich kein bisschen um meine Schimpftiraden scherst. Im Gegenteil. Ich kann sehen, wie sehr dir das gefällt.  
Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln klappe ich den Mund wieder zu. Dich jetzt noch weiter anzuschreien, würde nur bedeuten, dir zu geben, was du willst. Ich habe nicht vor, zu resignieren. Aber weiter krampfhaft zu versuchen, meinen Standpunkt durchzusetzen, würde erst recht bedeuten, als Verliererin aus dieser Auseinandersetzung hervorzugehen.  
Also zwinge ich mich innerlich zur Ruhe und ringe mir ein Lächeln ab.  
"Du hast natürlich recht. Allerdings würde ich gemessen daran, dass du dich geziert hast wie ein jungfräuliches Schulmädchen, eher sagen, dass ICH DICH flachgelegt habe. Kein Wunder, dass du dich jetzt in deiner Ehre gekränkt fühlst und zickig bist."  
Ich unterdrücke den Drang, dir die Zunge herauszustrecken und schlendere zu dem Stuhl, den ich weggetreten habe, um es mir bequem zu machen. Ich verschränke die Arme vor der Brust, setze eine perfekte Kopie deines selbstgefälligen Lächelns auf und warte ab, wie mein Taktikwechsel ankommt.

Eigentlich dürfte ich es nicht, aber ich genieße es sehr, dir den Wind aus den Segeln genommen zu haben. Wie du mich absolut sprachlos ansiehst, ist wie die Kirsche auf der Sahne. Allerdings fällt mein Grinsen ein wenig in sich zusammen, als du die Sprache wiedergefunden hast.  
Ich fixiere dich über den Rand meiner Brille und balle die Hände zu Fäusten. Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Du kleines, besserwisserisches Miststück! Du hältst dich wohl für was Besseres, was? Aber den Zahn werde ich dir schon noch ziehen und ich werde es genießen!  
Betont langsam komme ich zu dir und bleibe direkt vor dir stehen. Ich stütze mich an den Armstützen des Stuhles ab und beuge mich zu dir runter.  
"Pass auf, was du sagst, oder ich werde andere Saiten aufziehen. Du hast keine Ahnung, mit wem du dich hier anlegst. Wenn ich will, kann ich dir dein wohlbehütetes Vorstadtleben und deine kleine Familienidylle zur Hölle machen. Gib mir auch nur einen beschissenen Grund und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du nie aus diesem korrupten Drecksloch raus kommst."

Ich rutsche in meinem Stuhl ein bisschen in mich zusammen, als du dich so bedrohlich über mich beugst. Vorhin habe ich es genossen, unter dir gefangen zu sein, jetzt jagt es mir aus einem ganz anderen Grund einen Schauer über den Rücken.  
Unfassbar, dass du dich erdreistest, mich derart zu bedrohen. Und mir solche Dinge an den Kopf zu werfen.  
"Du hast doch keine Ahnung, wovon du redest, Edward."  
Ich beiße die Zähne zusammen und versuche zu verhindern, dass ich jetzt vor dir in Tränen ausbreche, aber meine Augen brennen. Ich drehe den Kopf zur Seite und starre die Wand an.  
"Du weißt nichts über mich und mein ach so behütetes Leben."  
Ich spüre den Ärger in mir hochkochen und diesmal ist es nicht einfach die Empörung über deine Worte, sondern blanke Wut auf meine gesamte Lebenssituation.  
"Schauen wir doch mal ...", zische ich.  
Noch immer sehe ich starr in die andere Richtung.  
"Meine leiblichen Eltern, die ich über alles geliebt habe, sind seit zwei Jahren tot. Meine Adoptiveltern, die zu meiner neuen Familie geworden sind, haben sich gerade scheiden lassen. Die Frau, die meine Mutter ersetzt hat, ist mit meinem kleinen Bruder über alle Berge. Dad - und für mich IST er mein Dad, nicht mehr mein Onkel - führt nach wie vor einen aussichtslosen Kampf gegen besagtes korruptes Drecksloch und vergisst darüber sich und alle Anderen! Und ich bin völlig machtlos und muss mir Alles gefallen lassen. Und dann schaffe ich es einmal, die Dinge in die Hand zu nehmen und vergesse mal den ganzen Scheiß um mich herum und dann kommst du und benimmst dich wie der letzte Arsch!"  
Mein Kopf fährt nun wieder zu dir herum, sodass wir Nase an Nase sind.  
"Also erzähl mir Nichts von meinem beschissenen behüteten Leben."

Normale Menschen würden sich jetzt vermutlich bei dir entschuldigen. Entschuldigen, weil sie dich zum Weinen gebracht haben. Mich berührt das aber ziemlich wenig.  
Sollte ich mir deswegen Sorgen machen?  
Mein Therapeut würde ja sagen.  
Ich halte es für eine gesunde Distanz.  
Meine Haltung ändert sich nicht, während du mir deine traurige Lebensgeschichte erzählst. Warum auch? Ganz ehrlich gesagt tangiert es mich peripher mit sekundärer Relevanz, was bei dir zuhause los ist. Ich habe genug eigene Probleme, die mir wichtiger sind, als deine Teenager-Probleme.  
"Soll ich dir mal was verraten, Miss Gordon?", frage ich gefährlich leise mit einem ironischen Grinsen, während du mich ansiehst. "Du erzählst mir nichts Neues. Das wusste ich schon vorher. Ich kenne die dunkelsten und schmutzigsten Geheimnisse von jedem dieser nichtsnutzigen Trottel, die sich Polizeibeamte nennen. Ich kenne deine Lebensgeschichte, ich weiß von der Affäre von unserem oberkorrekten Captain Gordon. Ich weiß, was Branden für Dreck am Stecken hat. Ich weiß auch, was unser Bürgermeister und Commissioner Loeb hinter verschlossenen Türen treiben."  
Ich mache eine kurze Pause.  
"Und erzähl mir ja nichts von einer beschissenen Kindheit, klar?!", blaffe ich dich an. "Du hast doch gar keine Ahnung, was es heißt, eine richtig beschissene Kindheit zu haben! Einen Vater, der dich und deine Mutter im Suff krankenhausreif prügelt und dir bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit den Gürtel überzieht! Der deine Mutter in den Selbstmord treibt und sich einen Dreck um seinen eigenen Sohn schert! Also erzähle mir nicht, dass du auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung hast, was es wirklich heißt, aus dem Bodensatz der Gesellschaft zu kommen!"  
Mir ist mittlerweile vollkommen egal, dass ich dich anschreie.


	8. Du bist hoffnungslos optimistisch, oder?

Ich starre dich völlig verdattert an. Mit diesem Ausbruch habe ich nicht gerechnet. Aber es ist nicht mal die Offenbarung deines Wissens, die mich so fertig macht. Oder dein abfälliger Kommentar über Dad. Ich denke ja selbst nicht besser über die Affäre.  
Was du mir über deine Vergangenheit erzählt hast, schockiert mich zutiefst. Gleichzeitig erklärt es aber auch Einiges.  
Deine Fixierung auf die Arbeit und die Möglichkeit aufzusteigen und da rauszukommen.  
Wie sehr du dich an dein Können und deine Begabungen klammerst, weil du besser sein willst als dein Vater.  
Dein Unvermögen, Anderen zu vertrauen.  
Die Tränen, die sich gerade noch an meinen Augenwinkeln gesammelt haben, beginnen zu fließen. Ich schluchze laut. Ich komme mir so dumm vor. So gemein, weil ich mich mit meinen nichtigen Problemen aufspiele. Aber wie hätte ich das wissen sollen?  
Ich berühre vorsichtig dein wütendes Gesicht, lasse die Finger dann abrutschen und lege sie über deine Hände auf den Armlehnen. Ich bete, dass du den Trost, den ich dir spenden will, zulässt und ihn nicht als beleidigendes Mitleid auffasst.  
"Wahrscheinlich bringst du mich um, wenn ich dir jetzt sage, dass mir das unendlich leid tut", flüstere ich weinend. "Es tut mir unendlich leid."  
Ich beuge mich nach vorn und lehne meine Stirn gegen deine Brust.

"Dein Mitleid kannst du dir sonstwo hinstecken!", zische ich dich an.  
Ich mache einen Schritt zurück und schlage deine Hand weg. Ich bin momentan so unglaublich wütend, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Und ich habe große Lust, irgendetwas an die Wand zu werfen.  
Mein Blick fällt auf eine Topfpflanze, die in einer Fensternische steht. Ich gehe zu dem kleinen Fenster, schnappe mir den Topf und pfeffere ihn mit Schwung gegen die nächste Wand. Der Keramiktopf zerbricht in viele kleine und große Scherben und die Erde verteilt sich über den Fußboden. Die Putzfrau wird sich freuen.  
"Verdammte Scheiße!", brülle ich und raufe mir die Haare.  
Ich reiße mir die Brille runter und werfe sie wütend zu dem kläglichen Rest der Topfpflanze. Dass du überhaupt noch im Raum bist, habe ich gerade komplett ausgeblendet.  
Ich stürme zu meinem Schreibtisch, fummle an meinem Schlüsselbund herum, um diese beschissene abschließbare Schublade aufzubekommen. Dort habe ich für solche Notfälle eine Flasche Whiskey gelagert. Kaum, dass die Schublade offen ist, greife ich nach der Flasche, schraube sie auf und genehmige mir einen tiefen Schluck.  
Ich muss mehrmals tief durchatmen, um wenigstens wieder ein bisschen runter zu kommen. Dass ich mal so ausraste, hätte ich nicht erwartet. Ich drehe mich zu dir um und habe vermutlich ein irres Funkeln in den Augen. Ich deute mit dem Zeigefinger auf dich.  
"Alles, was du heute hier drin gesehen hast, verlässt nicht diesen Raum, klar?"

Ich habe schon geahnt, dass du keinen Trost akzeptieren würdest, aber trotzdem ärgert es mich. Ich fühle mich machtlos. Ich bin noch immer wütend auf dich, gleichzeitig tust du mir unendlich leid in deinem Ärger. Ich kann verstehen, dass du so durchdrehst, auch wenn ich es nicht nachfühlen kann.  
Als du die Topfpflanze gegen die Wand wirfst, zucke ich erschrocken zusammen. Es ist schockierend, zu sehen, wie sehr du ausrastest. Ich frage mich, ob du schon mit dem Gedanken spielst, deine Wut an mir auszulassen. Möglich wäre es.  
Ich schaue hilflos und ängstlich zu, wie du fluchst und die Flasche zutage beförderst und trinkst. Ich muss an das denken, was du über deinen Vater gesagt hast. Gewalt und Alkohol? Ich schlucke schwer. Ich hoffe, dass der Apfel hier weit vom Stamm gefallen ist und du dich nicht darauf vorbereitest, mich anzugreifen.  
Als du mich schon wieder ermahnst, Niemandem Etwas zu verraten, reicht es. Du kannst nicht aufhören! Das war der Grund, aus dem die Sache überhaupt so aus dem Ruder gelaufen ist.  
Ich springe stocksauer auf und reiße schon den Mund auf, um dich wieder anzuschreien. Dann halte ich jedoch inne und lasse den Kopf hängen. Das hat doch keinen Sinn. Ich will dich nicht unnötig provozieren. Der Klügere gibt nach, denke ich mir, aber das sage ich nicht. Sonst bekomme ich sicher das nächste Wurfgeschoß ab.  
Ich wische mir hastig die nassen Spuren von den Wangen, gehe zum Kleiderhaken neben der Tür und nehme meine Jacke. Ich stürme aus dem Raum und schmeiße wütend die Tür hinter mir zu.  
Weit schaffe ich es jedoch nicht. Ein paar Schritte hinter deinem Büro bleibe ich stehen und kaue nervös auf meiner Unterlippe.  
Nein. Nein, das ist nicht die Art, auf die das hier enden soll.  
Entschlossen mache ich kehrt und kehre zurück in dein Büro. Ich hänge die Jacke ordentlich an den Haken. Dann trete ich vor dich und schaue ernst zu dir runter.  
"Wahrscheinlich wäre es besser, wenn ich wirklich gehen würde. Aber ich werde dich auf keinen Fall in diesem Zustand allein stehen lassen, Edward."

Mit ausdrucksloser Miene sehe ich dir nach, wie du aufspringst, deine Jacke nimmst und aus dem Raum stürmst. Kaum, dass die Tür ins Schloss gefallen ist, seufze ich und lasse mich schwer in meinen Stuhl fallen. Die Flasche befindet sich noch in meiner Hand. Ich lege den Kopf in den Nacken und starre die Decke an.  
Da geht die Tür wieder auf und du betrittst erneut den Raum. Ich sehe dich aus den Augenwinkeln an und bin die Ruhe selbst. Deine kleine Ansprache nehme ich teilnahmslos zur Kenntnis. Ich nehme einen weiteren Schluck Whiskey und winke ab.  
"Lass es gut sein, Barbara. Geh zurück zu Daddy und lass mich einfach in Ruhe. Wenn du unbedingt irgendjemanden helfen willst, kannst du ja dem Spinner im Fledermauskostüm unter Arme greifen. Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht."  
Wieder nehme ich einen Schluck.  
"Ich brauche die Hilfe von niemanden ...", nuschle ich in die Flasche, die ich gerade wieder ansetze.

Ich weite überrascht die Augen. Batman helfen? Wenn du wüsstest, wie sehr ich diesen Mann bewundere, weil er der Einzige ist, der aufsteht und etwas bewegt ... Aber ich lasse die Aussage unkommentiert. Ich habe andere Sorgen.  
"Helfen musst du dir schon selbst, du Blödmann", seufze ich grantig. "Aber Unterstützung hat noch Niemanden umgebracht." Nach einer kurzen Überlegung füge ich hinzu: "Versuch bloß nicht, mir jetzt mit gegenteiligen Beispielen zu kommen. Ich kenne dich."  
Ich pflücke dir zielstrebig die Flasche aus der Hand und schraube sie zu. Sie wandert zurück in die Schublade, die ich mit der Hüfte schließe.  
"Du wirst dich jetzt nicht betrinken", mahne ich. "Wahrscheinlich wird dich das danach anekeln, weil es dich an deinen Vater erinnert. Außerdem kann ich dich so nicht in dein Auto steigen lassen. Polizistentochter, du weißt schon. Abgesehen davon wäre es schade um den schönen Lack."  
Ich beende meinen kleinen Vortrag und setze mich wieder auf den Stuhl, den du mir ganz am Anfang angeboten hast. Die Ausgangssituation ist wieder hergestellt, aber um einiges betrübter. Ich reibe mir angestrengt über das Gesicht.  
"Die Leute sagen ja, das erste Mal ist ein Desaster. Aber DAS übersteigt nun jegliche Vorstellungskraft ..."

Wortlos lasse ich zu, dass du mir den Whiskey wegnimmst und dorthin verfrachtest, wo er auch hingehört. Weg aus meiner Reichweite. Eigentlich wundere ich mich, dass du die Flasche nicht gleich wegschüttest.  
Ich reibe mir müde über die Augen. Ich bin heute schon viel zu lange in diesem Laden. Warum mache ich nochmal jeden Tag Überstunden? Ach ja, weil die Stümper in der Abteilung keine Ahnung haben.  
Resigniert sehe ich dich an, als du meinen alten Herrn erwähnst. Tja, wie der Vater so der Sohn, nicht wahr? Ich kann eh tun und lassen was ich will, tief in meinem Inneren werde ich langsam aber sicher so wie dieses Arschloch.  
Im letzten Moment kann ich mir ein ironisches Auflachen verkneifen, aber die Worte "Du meinst doch wohl eher Polizistenichte" nicht. Ich bereue meiner Worte gleich wieder, lasse es aber auf sich beruhen. Ich habe nicht mehr die Kraft, mich weiter mit dir zu streiten.  
"Es liegt immer an Beiden, ob es ein Desaster wird", höre ich mich selbst murmeln und starre vor mich hin. "Solange beide Parteien wissen, auf was sie sich einlassen und keine falschen Vorstellungen haben, kann es auch funktionieren, dass es ein Ereignis wird, auf dass man gerne zurück blickt."  
Irre ich mich, oder klinge ich wirklich melancholisch? Das fehlt mir gerade noch. Ich sehe dich niedergeschlagen an.  
"Ich bin ein hoffnungsloser Fall und es ist besser für dich, wenn du dich von mir fern hältst. Wenn ich irgendwann richtig die Kontrolle über mich verliere, werde ich dich verletzen."

"Mein Gott, danke Prinz Charming, die Polizistennichte musste jetzt sein", brumme ich.  
Ich lasse mich aber von dem Kommentar nicht verletzen. Aus Onkel Jim ist für mich inzwischen Dad geworden, da kannst du Gift speien, wie du willst. Ich hebe eine Augenbraue, als du weiter redest.  
"Tja, so wie's aussieht wusstest du Alles und ich wusste gar Nichts", sage ich sarkastisch.  
Jetzt ist jedoch nicht der Zeitpunkt, dich zu fragen, woher du all diese Informationen hast. Wir haben die erste Auseinandersetzung noch nicht einmal richtig überstanden.  
"Am besten entwerfe ich ein Antragsformular für zukünftige Sexualpartner."  
Deine letzte Aussage bringt mich dazu, unfreiwillig aufzulachen. Das ist natürlich völlig unangebracht, aber ich kann es mir nicht verkneifen.  
"Wenn du deine Recherchen richtig angestellt hättest, wüsstest du, dass ich dich zu Kleinholz verarbeite, wenn du das irgendwann wagen solltest."  
Ich merke, dass ich mich damit weit aus dem Fenster lehne. Ob mein Training ausreicht, um es im Ernstfall mit einem körperlich stärkeren Mann aufzunehmen, weiß ich nicht. Ich gehe einfach davon aus. Ich lasse die Beine von deinem Schreibtisch baumeln und schaue hinunter auf meine Füße.  
"Tut mir leid. Eigentlich will ich dich nicht ständig provozieren."

Ich lächle dich müde und freudlos an, schüttle dann langsam den Kopf und stütze ihn mit einer Hand ab.  
"Denkst du wirklich, dass dein Selbstverteidigungskurs dir im Ernstfall helfen wird? Du bist eine Gordon und damit ein gefundenes Fressen für jeden Kriminellen, dem es auf den Keks geht, dass sich dein Dad nicht schmieren lässt. Was machst du, wenn dich Jemand mit einem Messer bedroht? Oder dir eine 9 mm an die Schläfe hält?"  
Ich lege wieder den Kopf in den Nacken und starre die Zimmerdecke an.  
"Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Ich habe es nicht besser verdient. Es hat schon einen guten Grund, warum sich die Anderen von mir fern halten. Ich habe meinen Ruf als Freak weg. Und wenn ich nicht so gute Arbeit machen würde, hätten sie mich schon längst rausgeschmissen."  
Ich seufze.  
"Tu mir einen Gefallen, Barbara, und halt dich bitte aus Allem raus, was auch nur ansatzweise mit der Unterwelt von Gotham zu tun hat. Du kannst es hier raus schaffen, also verbaue dir diese Chance nicht."

Ich sage eine Weile lang nichts. Ich kann dir dieses Versprechen nicht geben und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du auch nicht daran glaubst, dass ich es tun würde. Zumindest würde ich es nicht halten, sobald sich mir eine Gelegenheit bietet.  
Wozu sollte ich mir meine Chancen offenhalten, wenn so viele Andere in Not und Chaos versinken?  
Ich wünschte, ich könnte mich so wie du nur auf mich selbst konzentrieren, aber das geht nicht. Dass ich immer noch hier stehe ist das beste Beispiel dafür. Ich umgehe deine Aussagen zum Thema Verbrechen und konzentriere mich auf deine anderen Worte.  
"Niemand hat so etwas verdient", sage ich mit fester Stimme. "Ich übrigens auch nicht. Wir sollten uns also Beide für dir ganzen Beleidigungen schämen und uns einigen, dass wir uns gar nicht so schlimm finden."  
Ich springe mit neuem Mut auf und gehe zu dem Scherbenhaufen an der Wand. Ich fische deine Brille heraus und prüfe sie. Ein Bügel ist ein bisschen verbogen, aber das lässt sich reparieren. Ich bringe sie dir und nutze das als Vorwand, direkt neben dir stehen zu bleiben.  
"Hier."  
Ich betrachte dich eingehend.  
"Wenn ich dich jetzt versöhnlich umarme, müsste ich dann von meinem Selbstverteidigungskurs Gebrauch machen?"

Mit einem kurzen Lächeln nehme ich dir meine Brille aus der Hand und mustere sie. Da ist wohl mal wieder der Gang zum Optiker fällig. Ich fühle mich ein wenig von dir beobachtet, widerstehe aber der Versuchung, dich anzusehen.  
"Du bist hoffnungslos optimistisch, oder?"  
Dann sehe ich dich an.  
"Denkst du allen Ernstes, dass ich so ein Schläger wie die Typen bei der SWAT bin? Ich hatte noch nie eine Waffe in der Hand und habe auch nicht vor, diesen Umstand zu ändern. Alles, was man braucht, um zu überleben, ist Köpfchen."  
Demonstrativ tippe ich mir an die Stirn. Dann atme ich tief durch und es kostet mich einiges an Überwindung, mich aufzusetzen und dir eine einladende Geste zu geben.  
"Solange du es dabei nicht übertreibst, werde ich es überleben."  
Ich bekomme sogar ein ehrliches Lächeln zustande.  
"Provoziere mich bitte nicht nochmal so, okay? Meine Nerven sind auch so schon zum zerreißen gespannt."

Ich schenke dir ein ausgewachsenes Grinsen.  
"Du bist nicht so ein Mistkerl wie die, Eddie. Also bleib bloß, wie du bist mit deinem Köpfchen."  
Deine Erlaubnis erleichtert mich ungemein. Ich habe das Gefühl, das tatsächlich wieder so etwas wie Normalität zwischen uns einkehrt. Abgesehen davon, dass wir vor etwa einer Stunde Sex auf diesem Tisch hatten ...  
Ich beuge mich nach unten, lege dir die Arme um den Hals und vergrabe mein Gesicht in deiner Halsbeuge. Obwohl wir kurz zuvor intim waren, habe ich nach diesem Streit das Gefühl, dich seit Jahren nicht mehr berührt zu haben.  
"Ich werde dich heute nicht mehr provozieren", murmele ich. "Aber dir wird doch langweilig, wenn ich jetzt immer brav und folgsam bin."  
Ich richte mich wieder auf und werfe einen Blick auf die Uhr.  
"Ich sollte mich allmählich bei Dad blicken lassen und mich auf den Weg nach Hause machen ..."


	9. Ich habe da eine Idee, die zumindest dir helfen kann ...

Es fühlt sich gut an, dass du mich umarmst und ich schließe für einen Moment die Augen, um den Augenblick zu genießen. Etwas zögerlich lege ich dir sogar eine Hand auf den Rücken.  
"Ich kann mich ziemlich gut allein beschäftigen, mach dir mal keine Sorgen."  
Als du dich aufrichtest und auf die Uhr siehst, sehe ich automatisch auf meine Armbanduhr.  
"Captain Gordon hat sicher noch nicht mal mitbekommen, dass du nicht da bist. Aber weißt du was? Ich werde jetzt Feierabend machen und wenn du willst, fahre ich dich nach Hause. Liegt zwar nicht direkt auf meinem Weg, aber das ist okay. Ich wollte sowieso noch ein bisschen rumfahren."

Ich blicke dich aus großen Augen an.  
"Du meinst, ich darf jetzt gleich in dein Auto?", frage ich aufgekratzt.  
Ich weiß, wie heilig dir der Wagen ist. Vielleicht werde ich sogar die Erste sein, die ihn bisher von innen gesehen hat. Ich habe jedenfalls noch nie mitbekommen, dass jemand Anderes bei dir mitgefahren ist. Gewissermaßen lässt du mich durch dieses Angebot sehr weit in dein Leben hinein und ich bin dankbar dafür. Vielleicht kann der Tag ja doch noch schön enden.  
"Das klingt super, Eddie. Pack du deinen Kram zusammen, ich hole meine Tasche und schreibe Dad einen Zettel. Bin gleich wieder da."  
Ich sprinte förmlich zurück in Dads Büro und kritzele ihm eine Notiz auf einen Zettel, dass ich nach Hause gehe, weil ich das Warten leid bin. Ich schultere meine Tasche. Vorfreude macht sich in mir breit. Ich habe noch nie außerhalb der IT-Abteilung Zeit mit dir verbracht. Mit wiegenden Schritten gehe ich zurück in dein Büro, wo ich mir meine Jacke nehme und überziehe.  
"Ich bin bereit, wenn du es bist", sage ich fröhlich.

Ich bin mal wieder erstaunt darüber, wie fröhlich du von jetzt auf gleich sein kannst. Ich muss lächelnd den Kopf schütteln, als du aus meinem Büro stürmst. Es dauert auch nicht lange, bis du wieder reinkommst. Die Zeit hat gerade gereicht, um meine Arbeit zu sichern und den Computer runter zu fahren.  
Ich klemme mir einen Aktenordner unter den Arm und deute dir an, dass es los gehen kann. Wir verlassen gemeinsam mein Büro, ich lösche das Licht und verschließe sorgfältig die Tür hinter mir.  
"Falls irgendjemand dumme Fragen stellt: Ich bringe dich nur nach Hause, weil es schon spät ist und du Gordons Tochter bist."

"Och, Mensch, dabei wollte ich den Leuten doch erzählen, dass wir es gleich auf deiner Motorhaube machen", sage ich und strecke dir die Zunge heraus. "Ich weiß, Eddie."  
Darüber müssen wir uns allerdings gar keine Gedanken machen. Die Meisten aus der Verwaltung sind um diese Zeit längst im Wochenende und die gestressten Polizisten und SWAT-Officers würdigen uns kaum eines Blickes. Für die sind wir nur der IT-Freak und Gordons Gör.  
Auf dem Parkplatz erreiche ich den Mustang bereits vor dir, weil ich euphorisch einen Zahn zulege. Ich trete neben dem Wagen ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen.  
"Die Chancen, dass du mich mal fahren lässt, sind sehr gering, stimmt's?"  
Ich warte gar keine Antwort ab, sondern umrunde gleich den Mustang auf dem Weg zur Beifahrerseite. Dabei gehe ich am hinteren Bereich betont langsam vorbei und lasse die Finger mit einem Grinsen über das Fenster zum Rücksitz tanzen.  
"Soll ich vorn ... oder hinten sitzen?"

Ich ignoriere den seltsamen Blick, den uns einer von Gordons Männern zuwirft, als er uns auf dem Weg zum Ausgang über den Weg läuft. Soll der Typ doch denken, was er will. Wahrscheinlich denkt er, dass ich mich beim Boss einschleimen will und seine Tochter deswegen nach Hause bringe.  
Ich muss wieder grinsen, als du auf dem Parkplatz an Tempo zulegst und vor mir an meinem Wagen bist. Auf deine Frage, ob ich dich fahren lasse, schüttele ich missbilligend den Kopf.  
"Übertreib es nicht. Ich würde nicht mal deinen Dad fahren lassen."  
Als ich den Schlüssel ins Schloss stecke, stehst du schon auf der Beifahrerseite.  
"Mir ist es egal, wo du sitzen willst. Es ist deine Entscheidung."  
Ich öffne die Tür, werfe den Aktenordner auf den Rücksitz und setze mich hinters Steuer. Dann beuge ich mich über den Beifahrersitz und entriegle die Tür von innen. Während du einsteigst, schnalle ich mich an und öffne das Handschuhfach, wo ich ein Paar fingerlose Handschuhe heraus hole, die ich mir überziehe.

Mit einem Seufzen beschließe ich, dass es wohl keinen Sinn hat, dich noch weiter zu necken. Also lasse ich mich neben dir auf den Beifahrersitz sinken und ziehe dich Tür zu. Die Tasche klemme ich zwischen meine Beine, während ich mich anschnalle, dann stelle ich sie nach unten in den Fußbereich.  
Ich betrachte deine Handschuhe. Warum du die zum Autofahren brauchst, ist mir ein Rätsel, aber sie gefallen mir. Wahrscheinlich würde mir sogar ein Müllsack gefallen, wenn du ihn zum Kleidungsstück umfunktionierst.   
"Ich vermute mal, ich muss dir meine Adresse nicht extra nennen, o allwissender Edward?"  
Ich beiße mir auf die Zunge sobald die Worte heraus sind. Ich hatte dir versprochen, dich heute nicht mehr zu provozieren. Ich lächle entschuldigend.  
"Ich meine natürlich: Du kennst sicher den weg, Eddie."

Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue werfe ich dir einen warnenden Blick zu.  
"Da die Privat-Adresse von deinem Dad im Intranet des Reviers zu finden ist, nehme ich jetzt einfach mal, dass du unter derselben Anschrift heimisch bist, richtig?"  
Ich warte keine Antwort ab und starte den Motor. Mein Mustang schnurrt wie ein zufriedenes Kätzchen. Ich habe bisher noch keinen Tag bereut, mir diesen Wagen gekauft zu haben, auch wenn es ein Haufen Arbeit war, ihn wieder instand zu setzen.  
Ich werfe ein paar kritische Blicke in den Rück- und in die Seitenspiegel, ehe ich den Gang einlege und rückwärts ausparke. Da es schon dunkel wird, schalte ich das Licht an und fahre im vorschriftsmäßigen Schritttempo vom Parkplatz. An der Schranke, die die Zufahrt regelt, muss ich meinen Mitarbeiterausweis an die vorgegebene Stelle halten, damit sich die Schranke öffnet. Im Ausweis ist ein kleiner Chip, der diese Funktion steuert.  
Wir biegen auf die Straße ab und ich steuere den Wagen zielsicher in Richtung des familiären Gothamer Vorort, wo das Haus deines Vaters steht. Da ich es nicht eilig habe, fahre ich sogar langsamer als erlaubt.  
An einer roten Ampel kurble ich das Fenster runter und zünde mir eine Zigarette an. Einen Arm stütze ich an der Fensteröffnung ab und habe nur noch eine Hand am Lenkrad. Ich will damit nicht cool wirken oder Eindruck auf dich schinden, dass ich einfach sehr viel angenehmer, wenn ich beim fahren rauche.  
Ich werfe dir einen kurzen Seitenblick zu.  
"Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Ich denke ein bisschen über deine Frage nach. Schließlich lehne ich mit einem Seufzen den Kopf gegen den Sitz und zucke mit den Schultern.  
"Die blauen Flecken machen sich allmählich bemerkbar, mein Po tut von deinem Schreibtisch weh, ich bin total verheult, habe deswegen Kopfschmerzen und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich morgen nicht laufen könnenden werde, weil ... na ja. Du weißt schon."  
Ich lächle dir müde zu, wie du da so lässig deine Zigarette rauchst.  
"Und ich bin ein bisschen verwirrt, weil das heute viel auf einmal war. Immer noch etwas sauer, traurig, gleichzeitig fröhlich. Und jetzt beschämt, weil ich dich bestimmt nerve."  
Ich werfe einer Ampel, an der wir anhalten einen bösen Blick zu. Ich denke an den Whisky, den du getrunken hast und frage mich, ob du danach legal noch fahren darfst. Ich habe keine Erfahrung mit Alkohol, deswegen weiß ich nicht, ob du davon überhaupt etwas spürst.  
Ich suche nach einem Knopf, um das Fenster herunterzulassen, und setze mich so, dass ich den Fahrtwind ins Gesicht bekomme. Allerdings muss ich feststellen, dass dein Wagen eindeutig älter ist als der von Dad und man die Seitenscheiben nur mit einer Kurbel hoch und runter bekommt. Als ich es dann doch noch schaffe, ist es ein wunderbares, freies Gefühl.  
"Könntest du den Umweg über den Highway nehmen? Ich will schneller fahren."

Mit einem Lächeln drehe ich kurz den Kopf in deine Richtung, ehe ich wieder auf die Straße sehe.  
"Keine Sorge, du nervst mich nicht. Du gibt es viel schlimmere Kandidaten im GCPD, denen ich manchmal nur zu gerne den Hals umdrehen möchte. Und wenn du mich nerven würdest, würde ich einfach anhalten und dich rausschmeißen."  
Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerke ich den bösen Blick, den du der Ampel zuwirfst.  
"Hat sie dir irgendwas getan? Oder bist du einfach nur frustriert?"  
Ein schelmisches Grinsen in deine Richtung.  
"Den Highway? Ernsthaft? Das ist ein Umweg von fast dreißig Minuten. Aber von mir aus."  
Ich zucke mit den Schultern und ordnete mich an der nächsten Ampel in die entsprechende Abbiegespur ein.  
"Mal was anderes ... Sind die Teenager in den Schulen heutzutage eigentlich immer noch so und ärgern mit Vorliebe Schwächere und sogenannte Streber?"  
Ich werfe dir einen fragenden Blick zu.

Deine Frage verwundert mich, denn sie hat meiner Meinung nach überhaupt nichts mit dem eigentlichen Gespräch zu tun. Ich runzle misstrauisch die Stirn. Was führst du denn nun wieder im Schilde?  
"Natürlich tun sie das. Von Brillenschlange bis Matheroboter habe ich schon einiges gehört."  
Ich zucke mit den Schultern.  
"Andere trifft's schlimmer, Daddy schreckt die Meisten ab."  
Ich mustere dich eingehend.  
"Hast du vor, in meine Schule zu kommen und die Streber und Sportnieten gegen die beliebte Übermacht zu verteidigen?"

Wir fahren den Zubringer zum Highway entlang und ich schenke dir kurz ein schelmisches Grinsen.  
"Ich dachte nur gerade an meine High School-Zeit und was ich dort erlebt habe. Und dann musste ich daran denken, wie man sich diese sich überlegen fühlenden Zeitgenossen vom Leib halten kann. Ich bezweifle ernsthaft, dass Daddy da wirklich viel ausrichten kann. Als Polizistentochter hast du es vermutlich nicht gerade einfach auf deiner High School, oder?"  
Ich werfe dir einen prüfenden Blick zu, als wir auf den Highway auffahren.  
"Deswegen hast du kein Interesse am Abschlussball, richtig? Und du brauchst es gar nicht leugnen. Um die Zeit bis zum Abschluss angenehmer zu gestalten, musst du den Idioten einfach nur das geben, was sie wollen. Ich habe zwar nicht vor, für die Streber in die Bresche zu springen, aber ich habe da eine Idee, die zumindest dir helfen kann."

"Na ja. Ich bin nicht gerade beliebt deswegen. Wir leben in Gotham. Einige an meiner Schule hatten schon Ärger mit dem GCPD oder haben Elternteile, die in Blackgate sitzen. Zuweilen werde ich für die unmöglichsten Dinge verantwortlich gemacht ..."  
Ich verdrehe genervt die Augen. Schon allein der Gedanke an diese selbstgerechten Idioten macht mich wütend. Natürlich hast du recht. Der Abschlussball ist etwas für die Beliebten. Ich habe ja nicht mal ein Date, mit dem ich dorthin gehen könnte. Ein Kleid auch nicht. Ich werde Dad noch erklären müssen, warum ich nicht hingehen will.  
"Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich bei einem deiner Pläne mitmachen sollte ... Wer weiß, auf was für Ideen du kommst", sage ich mit einem schiefen Lächeln.  
Ich halte meine Hand aus dem Fenster und spüre, wie der zunehmende Fahrtwind an meinen Fingern zieht. Aus einer Laune heraus öffne ich mein Haar und rutsche näher ans Fenster, um es ein bisschen flattern zu lassen.  
"Tritt mal aufs Gas, Eddie!"

Ich schnippe die Zigarette weg und muss lachen, als du dich aus dem Fenster lehnst.  
"Du weißt schon, dass das gefährlich ist, ja? Aber dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl."  
Ich trete stärker auf der Gaspedal und beschleunige den Wagen bis auf siebzig Meilen pro Stunde.  
"Du bist ein Adrenalin-Junkie, was?", frage ich grinsend. "Ich dachte einfach nur, dass manche Menschen eine Lektion fürs Leben brauchen. Die müssen einfach mal merken, dass die kompletten Bullshit fabrizieren und das sollte man ihnen auch deutlich unter die Nase reiben. Aber was hältst du von folgendem Plan? Ich könnte dich ab und zu mal von der Schule abholen, denn - sind wir mal ehrlich - mein Mustang macht schon Einiges her und du mit einem Älteren lässt dich ganz schnell in der Gunst deiner Mitschüler steigen, weil sie denken, dass du doch ganz cool bist."

Mir bleibt der Mund offen stehen, aber ich grinse dabei.  
"Eddie, du gerissener kleiner -"  
Ich unterbreche mich selbst, weil ich lachen muss. Meine Wehwehchen und Sorgen sind mit einem Schlag vergessen. Die Geschwindigkeit des Mustangs berauscht mich fast genauso sehr wie dein Angebot.  
Ein bisschen wichtig bin ich dir schon, wenn du so etwas vorschlägst, nicht wahr?  
"Glaub nicht, dass ich nicht weiß, dass fünfzig Prozent deiner Motivation daraus bestehen, dass du mit deinem Wagen angeben willst."  
Wieder lache ich.  
"Aber ich nehme dankend an. Schon alleine, weil ich dann öfter in dieses Auto kann."

"Meine Motivation besteht nicht aus fünfzig Prozent Angeben mit dem Wagen. Du spielen auch noch die Faktoren, dass ich mich so beim Chef einschleimen kann und dass ich mich von den deinen Mitschülerinnen anhimmeln lassen kann, eine wichtige Rolle."  
Ich zwinkere dir kurz mit einem Grinsen zu.  
"Ihr braucht nicht zufällig einen neuen Lehrer für Informatik? Aber ernsthaft ... Es schadet nicht, ein paar Pluspunkte zu sammeln. Nicht hier in Gotham. Das hier wird bald ein heißes Pflaster. Ich habe ein paar Informationen aufgeschnappt, von denen ich glaube, dass irgendetwas Großes im Gange ist. Keine Ahnung was, aber es wird mit Sicherheit nichts Gutes sein."  
Ich mache eine Pause und starre stur durch die Windschutzscheibe. Du musst nicht wissen, wie viel Wahrheit in meinen Worten steckt. Das GCPD würde es ohnehin nicht ernst nehmen. Ich bin ja »nur« der Leiter der Cyber Crime Unit. Und für die gestandenen Polizisten sind Verbrechen im Internet keine richtigen Verbrechen. Aber die werden noch ihr blaues Wunder erleben.  
Unwillkürlich schleicht sich ein gehässiges Lächeln in mein Gesicht bei dem Gedanken. Gegen meinen Plan werden Oswald Cobblepot und Roman Sionis wie kleine Fische aussehen. Brisante Informationen sind mächtiger als eine geladene 9 mm.


	10. Solange es noch Kaffee-Plantagen gibt, ist Alles im grünen Bereich.

"Tut mir Leid, aber sich von dir unterrichten zu lassen halten sowieso nur die ganz Harten aus", kichere ich.  
Ich kann mir bildhaft vorstellen, wie die Hälfte der Klasse mit einem Fragezeichen im Gesicht dasitzt, während du mit Fachbegriffen um dich wirfst.  
Dein Kommentar zu Gotham überrascht mich nicht einmal sonderlich. Seit Batman auf den Plan getreten ist, ist es fast unausweichlich, dass das Fass irgendwann überläuft.  
"Wahrscheinlich hast du damit recht ... Dann freue ich mich ungemein darauf, von dir abgeholt zu werden. Und auf die Gesichter der Anderen."  
Ich grinse verschmitzt.  
"Die machen Augen. Und wie soll ich Daddy erklären, dass wir dieses Arrangement getroffen haben? Die ehrliche Geschichte schon mal nicht."

Ich muss lachen.  
"Ich konnte dir ja auch was beibringen, also schaffe ich das auch bei den Vollidioten deiner Schule. Aber vermutlich werden neunzig Prozent der Kursteilnehmer durchfallen."  
Ich zucke mit den Schultern bezüglich deiner Frage zu deinem Vater.  
"Keine Ahnung, denk dir einfach was aus. Du bist ja nicht auf den Mund gefallen. Sag ihm doch einfach, dass ich mich bei ihm einschleimen will."  
Ich zwinkere dir wieder zu.  
"Oder meinetwegen, dass ich um deine Sicherheit besorgt bin, weil du meine beste Schülerin bist."  
Wir passieren ein Schild, welches ankündigt, dass in knapp sechs Meilen die Ausfahrt ist, die wir nehmen müssen.

"Das werden die sowieso, auch ohne deine Bemühungen."  
Zugegeben, ich klinge ein bisschen gehässig.  
So viele Komplimente auf einmal? Und dann das Zwinkern. Weißt du eigentlich, wie anziehend du sein kannst? Das würde man von dir mit deinem eher unscheinbaren, braven Erscheinungsbild gar nicht erwarten.  
Ich schaue aus dem Fenster, damit du nichts siehst, dass ich ein bisschen rot werde.  
"Ich lasse mir was einfallen."  
Draußen zieht das Schild an uns vorbei, das die Ausfahrt ankündigt. Ich habe noch keine Lust, nach Hause zu gehen. Da erwartet mich nur ein dunkles, leeres Haus, in dem ich Hausaufgaben machen und allein zu Abend essen kann. Wie langweilig. Wie einsam ...  
Ich versuche, nicht zu betrübt zu sein. Immerhin kann ich mich darauf freuen, demnächst von dir und dem Mustang abgeholt zu werden.  
"Lass den Wagen in der Straße ruhig richtig schnurren. Damit die dämlichen Vorstadtkids was zu sehen kriegen."

Ich werfe dir einen fragenden Blick zu, aber im Grunde kann ich deine Gedanken erahnen. Du freust dich nicht unbedingt auf dein zu Hause. Ich kann es dir nicht einmal verübeln.  
"Willst du die Nachbarn ärgern? Hältst du das für eine gute Idee? So einfach in deinem jugendlichem Leichtsinn den lieben Frieden riskieren? Ich meine, mir kann es egal sein, aber du musst da noch mindestens zwei Jahre leben."  
Ich zucke mit den Schultern.  
"Aber bitte, wenn du das Risiko trägst."  
Wir erreichen schnell die Ausfahrt und ich biege auf die entsprechende Spur ab.  
"Macht dein Dad wieder die Nachtschicht?"

"Das hat mit jugendlichem Leichtsinn nichts zu tun", sage ich beleidigt.  
Dann muss ich lächeln.  
"Na gut. Vielleicht ein bisschen. Schätze, ich hab heute meinen leichtsinnigen Tag."  
Ich lasse ein bisschen die Schultern hängen, als du Dad erwähnst und nicke nur halbherzig.  
"Eigentlich wie immer. Er schläft viel zu wenig."  
Ich werfe dir einen strengen Blick zu.  
"Das scheint bei euch im GCPD verbreitet zu sein."  
Es dauert jetzt nicht mehr lange, bis wir bei mir zu Hause ankommen. Ich streiche gedankenverloren über das Armaturenbrett. Eigentlich will ich noch nicht von dir weg. Jetzt, da wir uns wieder verstehen, würde ich gerne noch mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen. Aber ich bin nicht sicher, ab welchem Punkt du meiner überdrüssig werden wirst.  
"Fährst du dann gleich wieder?", frage ich kleinlaut.

Leichtsinnig ist vermutlich sogar weit untertrieben. Es war mehr als leichtsinnig, dich überhaupt auf mich einzulassen. Und ein ganz kleines bisschen tust mir sogar Leid, denn schon in wenigen Monaten wirst du mich in einem ganz anderen Licht sehen.  
"Mach dir mal um mich keine Sorgen. Ich weiß, was ich mir zumuten kann und was nicht. Und solange es noch Kaffee-Plantagen gibt, ist Alles im grünen Bereich."  
Bei deiner Frage muss ich dir einen fragenden Blick zuwerfen.  
"Jetzt sag nicht, dass du möchtest, dass ich jetzt auch noch zu dir ins Haus komme."

"Wir könnten ja im Auto sitzen bleiben. Oder in der Nachbarschaft im Kreis fahren", schlage ich mit einem schiefen Lächeln vor.  
Ich habe tatsächlich Nichts dagegen, dem trostlosen Haus noch ein bisschen fernzubleiben. Allerdings wird es die Nachbarn nun doch ein bisschen zu neugierig machen, wenn wir hier im Wagen bleiben. Die geschwätzige alte Dame von gegenüber würde Dad sicher die unmöglichsten Dinge in den Kopf setzen. Die in diesem Fall gar nicht mal so abwegig sind ...  
Ich suche krampfhaft nach einem guten Grund, dich in mein Haus zu schleifen, als selbiges bereits von Weitem zu erkennen ist.  
"Wenn du mit reinkommst, kann ich dir deinen geliebten Kaffee kochen, weißt du. Als Wiedergutmachung, weil ich dir deinen vorhin weggenommen habe ..."  
Und dann schiebe ich mit einem genervten Stöhnen die Wahrheit hinterher.  
"Ich hasse es so sehr, allein in diesem Haus zu hocken. Vor allem seit Mom und Jimmy ausgezogen sind."

"Mit einem Punkt hast du recht: Du schuldest mir noch einen Kaffee."  
Ich sehe dich ernst an, als wir auf deine Straße einbiegen.  
"Es wäre nicht unbedingt eine gute Idee, wenn ich mit rein komme. Was würden denn die Nachbarn sagen? Und dein Dad?"  
Ich seufze.  
"Aber gut, für ein Weilchen komme ich rein. Aber meinen Mustang lasse ich auf keinen Fall draußen an der Straße stehen. Ich traue deiner Nachbarschaft nämlich nicht über den Weg. Am Ende klauen die mir den Wagen noch."

"Du kannst ihn in die Garage auf Moms alten Platz stellen."  
Ich schüttele mit gespielter Enttäuschung den Kopf.  
"Wenn du sogar dem gutbürgerlichen Vorstadtviertel mit den Blumenkästen und Rüschengardinen misstraust, ist die Stadt wirklich nicht mehr zu retten."  
Ich bin zufrieden. Ich habe dich erfolgreich in mein Haus gelockt. Automatisch denke ich darüber nach, in welchem Zustand ich mein Zimmer zurückgelassen habe. Nicht gerade aufgeräumt, immerhin habe ich nicht mit dir gerechnet. Am besten parke ich dich im Wohnzimmer, solange ich meine Tasche abstellen gehe. Ich würde dir zutrauen, mir eine Standpauke über Ordnung zu halten.  
Ich schnalle mich ab, sobald du in die Einfahrt einbiegst und steige aus, um dir die Garage aufzumachen.  
"Ich muss von drinnen aufmachen, den automatischen Toröffner hat Dad. Warte kurz."  
Ich sprinte ins Haus und betrete die Garage durch die Verbindungstür zur Küche, um die das Tor zu öffnen. Mit einem einladenden Lächeln winke ich dich herein.

Ich fahre nur wenige Meter die Einfahrt hoch und halte an, damit du aussteigen kannst. Ich nicke dir zu und sehe dir nach, wie du ins Haus eilst. Nur Sekunden später öffnest du von innen das Garagentor und signalisierst mir, dass ich rein fahren soll.  
Ich folge deiner Aufforderung und lasse den Wagen langsam in die Garage rollen. Ich stelle den Motor ab, schnalle mich ab und steige aus.  
"Ich nehme mal an, dass ich die Türen nicht abschließen muss, oder?", frage ich dich mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen.  
Dann klatsche ich in die Hände und nicke zur Tür.  
"Ich habe Koffein-Entzug. Zeig mal deine Hausfrauen-Qualitäten."

"Nein, brauchst du nicht. Wie soll ich nachher denn sonst an deine Brieftasche kommen?", kontere ich, während ich das Garagentor schließe.  
Als du mich so antreibst, funkle ich dich angesäuert an.  
"Vorsicht, mein Lieber. Dein Wagen ist in meiner Gewalt."  
Ich gehe erhobenen Hauptes an dir vorbei zur Küchentür, halte sie dir aber mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf.  
"Dann mal hereinspaziert, auf dass der Junkie seinen Stoff bekommt."  
In der Küche angekommen hänge ich Tasche und Jacke vorerst über einen Stuhl, um dich zu versorgen, bevor ich dich kurz allein lasse. Ich fülle Wasser in die Maschine und löffle nach eigenem Gutdünken Kaffeepulver in den Filter. Ich trinke nicht oft Kaffee, meistens nur, wenn Dad welchen kocht, weil ich dann etwas Zeit mit ihm verbringen kann.  
Vor dem Geschirrschrank bleibe ich kurz stehen, um mich für eine passende Tasse zu entscheiden. Ich wähle mein letztes Geburtstagsgeschenk, eine große Tasse mit der Aufschrift »Ich habe mir einen Virus eingefangen« und dem Bild eines Computers mit Schal und Fieberthermometer im USB-Anschluss. Ich stelle die Tasse grinsend vor dir ab.  
"Kaffee kommt sofort."

"Als ob ich dich jemals in die Nähe meiner Brieftasche lasse. Und selbst wenn: Bargeld wirst du keines finden und mit meinen Kreditkarten kannst du nichts anfangen."  
Ich folge dir grinsend und kopfschüttelnd in die Küche und sehe mich dabei verstohlen um. Captain Gordon lebt nicht gerade auf großem Fuß. Das typische Vorstadt-Häuschen eben. Gerahmte Bilder an der Wand, Tapete mit Bordüren, große, dicke Teppiche mit langen Fransen.  
Eure Küche beeindruckt mich allerdings schon ein bisschen. Holzfronten, über Eck perfekt an den Raum angepasst, eine freistehende Theke mit Barhockern. Solch ein Mobiliar habe ich dem alten Griesgram gar nicht zugetraut.  
Ich beobachte dich, wie du mit der Kaffeemaschine hantierst und gewinne den Eindruck, dass du das noch nicht besonders oft gemacht hast. Aber nur durch Übung wird man besser.  
Als du mir dann die Tasse hinstellst, muss ich grinsen. Nach ein paar Sekunden allerdings fange ich an zu lachen. Die Tasse ist wirklich amüsant.  
"Geschenk von Daddy?", frage ich und betrachte die Tasse von allen Seiten.

Ich bemerke natürlich, wie aufmerksam du das Haus musterst. Es wundert mich nicht, du hast immerhin die Gelegenheit bei Captain Gordon persönlich Mäuschen zu spielen. Ich hoffe nur, dass du einen guten Eindruck von unserem Haus hast.  
Ich wusste, dass dir die Tasse gefallen würde und ich klopfe mir mental auf die Schulter, weil ich dich zum Lachen gebracht habe.  
"Ja. Ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit, weil ich ihm ständig Tassen fürs Büro schenke."  
Ich hopse auf die Anrichte, wie ich es immer tue, wenn ich in der Küche warte, dass etwas zu kochen anfängt oder die Mikrowelle fertig ist. Neben mir gluckert die Kaffeemaschine.  
Ich mustere dich. Es ist seltsam, dich in meiner Küche stehen zu sehen. Ich deute auf deine Hände, die die Tasse halten.  
"Willst du die Handschuhe nicht ausziehen? Und den Ausweis kannst du auch ablegen. Ich merke mir schon, wer du bist."

Irgendwie gefällt es mir, wie du auf die Anrichte hüpfst. Du scheinst beweglich zu sein, was aber in Anbetracht deines Alters nicht weiter verwunderlich ist.  
Ich muss grinsen und sehe auf meine Hände. Leider hast du recht mit deiner Anmerkung. Fingerabdrücke werde ich mit und ohne Handschuhe hinterlassen.  
Ich stelle die Tasse neben dir ab, ziehe die Handschuhe aus und stopfe sie in meine Hosentasche. Meine Kennkarte, die an einem Schlüsselband um meinen Hals baumelt, stopfe ich in die andere Hosentasche.  
Ich sehe mich interessiert um.  
"Bekomme ich eine persönliche Führung? Wann habe ich denn schon mal die Möglichkeit, bei Captain Gordon herum zu schnüffeln."  
Ich zwinkere dir zu, um dir zu zeigen, dass es ein Scherz gewesen ist.


	11. Wie stehen die Chancen, dass du meine Hausaufgaben erledigst?

"Ähm."  
Verdammt. Natürlich gibt es absolut keine Ausrede, die ich jetzt anbringen könnte. Also muss ich wohl oder übel hoffen, dass der Schaden da oben nicht allzu groß ist.  
Ich strecke mich.  
"Na gut. Dann komm mal mit, du Schnüffler."  
Ich nehme Tasche und Jacke gleich mit. Zuerst führe ich dich ins angrenzende Wohnzimmer, dass wir eigentlich kaum benutzen, weil Dad meistens arbeitet und ich in meinem Zimmer bin. Dementsprechend sieht es hier auch aus. Keine Zeitungen oder DVDs, die herumliegen, kein Glas, das Jemand abgestellt hat. Alles in allem keine Gegenstände, die dem ganzen eine persönliche Note verleihen, nur das schlichte Sofa, der Fernseher und ein paar Regale, die mit kleinen Figürchen voll gestellt sind.  
"Mom hat die Dinger gesammelt, aber nicht alle mitgenommen. Dad weigert sich, das Zeug zu entsorgen", sage ich und zeige darauf. "Viel zu sehen gibt es hier nicht."  
Ich zucke mit den Schultern.  
"Im Untergeschoss sind außerdem noch das Gästebad, ein Gästezimmer und Dads Büro. Das ich dir übrigens nicht zeigen werde, weil ich seine Erlaubnis nicht habe."  
Ich verschränke die Arme, um meinen Standpunkt klarzumachen. Natürlich ist es genau das, was dich eigentlich interessiert, aber ich respektiere die Privatsphäre meines Vaters.  
"Lass uns raufgehen."  
Oben zeige ich dir das große Badezimmer. Ich bin ziemlich erleichtert, dass nicht irgendwo in Sichtweite eine Packung Tampons oder ein Damenrasierer herumliegt.  
Daneben liegt das Zimmer von meinem kleinen Bruder.  
"Er kommt nicht mehr oft her, aber wir wollen, dass er einen Ort hat, an dem er sich wohl fühlt, wenn er vorbeikommt."  
Ich deute auf die nächste Tür.  
"Dads Schlafzimmer. Das darfst du auch nur von außen bewundern."  
Ich atme tief durch und führe dich zu meinem Zimmer. Bevor ich die Tür öffne, räuspere ich mich leise.  
"Es ist ein bisschen unordentlich ...", murmele ich entschuldigend.  
Dass ich auf einen herumliegenden BH trete, sobald ich aufgemacht habe, entlarvt meine Worte als Untertreibung.

Ich folge dir ins Wohnzimmer, aber etwas Interessantes gibt es nicht zu sehen. Man kann dem Raum deutlich anmerken, dass er keine große Rolle in eurem Leben spielt. Dabei sollte doch gerade das Wohnzimmer einer der wichtigsten Räume sein. Zumindest stand das mal irgendwo.  
Das Büro deines Vaters interessiert mich natürlich brennend. Dort mal reinzuschauen wäre das Nonplusultra des heutigen Tags. Aber noch ist dieser Tag ja nicht vorbei. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn ich das nicht hin bekomme. Du frisst mir schon jetzt aus der Hand.  
Auch im oberen Stockwerk gibt es nicht viel zu sehen. Das Badezimmer ist unspektakulär. Sehr schlicht und nur das Nötigste. Das Zimmer deines Bruders und das Schlafzimmers deines Vaters interessieren mich auch nicht wirklich. Obwohl ich Gordon schon als einen Mann ansehe, der sogar seine Arbeit mit ins Bett nimmt. Ich bin ja selber nicht besser.  
Als wir dein Zimmer betreten, hebe ich eine Augenbraue. Das ist keine Unordnung, dass ist eine Katastrophe. Überall liegen Klamotten herum, dazu Bücher, Schulhefte, CD's und was weiß ich.  
Ich bücke mich und hebe den BH auf. Mit dem Zeigefinger halte ich ihn dir an einem Träger vor die Nase und grinse dich an.  
"Du hast nicht mit Besuch gerechnet, nicht wahr?"  
Mein Grinsen wird breiter als ich daran denken muss, wie dein Dad wohl darauf reagiert, wenn er über deine Unterwäsche stolpert.

Ich schmeiße meine Tasche in eine Ecke. Nach kurzem Überlegen wandert die Jacke hinterher. Jetzt ist es sowieso zu spät, so zu tun, als wäre ich ordentlich. Ich pflücke dir schnell meinen BH aus der Hand und schleudere ihn in meine Unterwäscheschublade, die natürlich sperrangelweit offen steht. Ich schließe sie, bevor du auf dumme Ideen kommst.  
"Doch, natürlich. Eigentlich habe ich alles geplant. Dich zu verführen und dann in mein Haus zu verschleppen ..."  
Ich schiebe einen Bücherhaufen von meinem Bett, um mir einen Sitzplatz zu schaffen. Dir biete ich den Schreibtischstuhl an.  
"Das Genie beherrscht das Chaos, weißt du?", sage ich überzeugt und lasse dabei unauffällig ein Stofftier unter meinem Kopfkissen verschwinden. Verdammt noch mal ...  
"Also. Was hältst du von meinem trauten Heim?"

Ich beobachte dich weiterhin grinsend, wie du dich in Schadensbegrenzung übst. Leider bringt es nur nicht viel. Aber was soll's. Ich habe schon Schlimmeres gesehen als dieses Chaos.  
Ich nehme dein Angebot an und setze mich auf deinen Schreibtischstuhl. Dein Schreibtisch ist bemerkenswert aufgeräumt und deine Computertechnik sauber. Erstaunlich, wenn man sich das drumherum ansieht.  
Ich lasse den Blick durch den Raum schweifen.  
"Ich habe es mir heimeliger vorgestellt. Es wirkt Alles ein wenig lieblos und ich kann mir nicht wirklich vorstellen, dass du dich hier wohlfühlst. Dein Stofftier musst du übrigens nicht verstecken."  
Ich hebe einen Block vom Boden auf und blättere darin herum. Physik. Wellenlehre. Nicht besonders spannend, aber Physik ist ein wichtiges Unterrichtsfach meiner Meinung nach.  
"Wellen, die senkrecht zur Ausbreitungsrichtung schwingen, werden als Transversal-, Quer-, Schub- oder Scherwellen bezeichnet. Nur Transversalwellen können polarisiert sein", zitiere ich aus dem Block.

Ich zucke zusammen, weil du mich erwischt hast, befreie dann aber meinen abgewetzten Lieblingsbären, Mr. Bingley, von dem Kissen. Ich lehne ihn gegen meine Lampe.  
Dass du aus meinem Block vorliest, lässt mich das Gesicht verziehen.  
"Super. Erinnert mich daran, dass ich noch keine Hausaufgaben gemacht habe."  
Ich lasse mich müde zurückfallen, sodass ich halb auf dem Bett liege, und reibe mir angestrengt über die Augen.  
"Wie stehen die Chancen, dass du meine Hausaufgaben erledigst?", frage ich und versuche mich an einem besonders liebreizenden Dackelblick. "Du bekommst so viel Kaffee, wie du willst. Und Kekse. Und eine Nackenmassage."  
Zur Untermalung meiner Worte klimpere ich übertrieben mit den Wimpern.

"Tja, du hättest die Hausaufgaben ja bei deinem Dad im Büro machen können, so wie es vorgesehen war. Aber nein, du musstest ja unbedingt bei mir rumhängen."  
Meine Stimme tropft vor Ironie und mein Mitleid dir gegenüber hält sich diesbezüglich in Grenzen.  
"Ich soll deine Hausaufgaben machen? Hast du sonst noch Wünsche? Vielleicht meine Autoschlüssel? Oder dass ich dich zum Abschlussball begleite?"  
Ich lache kurz und fahre mir durch die Haare.  
"Kaffee ist schon mal Grundvoraussetzung, aber auf Kekse kann ich gut verzichten."  
Ich sehe dich ernst an.  
"Meine Hilfe bei den Hausaufgaben wird dich was kosten, meine Liebe. Und ich bin nicht billig."

"Na, da du sie Autoschlüssel schon mal erwähnst ...", sage ich betont unschuldig.  
Dir ist anzusehen, dass die Mitleidstour bei dir nicht zieht. Hätte mich auch gewundert. Ich schaue dich aus misstrauisch zusammengekniffenen Augen an.  
"Wenn du denkst, dass du dir einen Ausflug in Dads Büro aushandeln kannst, bist du gewaltig auf dem Holzweg. Ansonsten bin ich natürlich für Forderungen offen", füge ich mit einem Zwinkern hinzu.   
Ich gähne herzhaft, bevor ich mich wieder aufsetze.  
"Der Kaffee sollte allmählich fertig sein. Wo will der Herr ihn denn genießen?"  
Ich erhebe mich schwungvoll und tänzle um einige Klamottenberge herum zu dir herüber.  
"Küche, Wohnzimmer oder hier?"

"Mach dir keine Umstände", winke ich ab. "Die Küche passt."  
Ich stehe auf und gehe schon mal voraus.  
"Ich brauche übrigens überhaupt nichts auszuhandeln", spreche ich im Gehen weiter. "Wenn ich wirklich wollte, könnte ich dich zum Beispiel überwältigen und irgendwo fesseln und knebeln. Nicht, dass ich das vorhabe, ich wolle es nur mal angemerkt habe."  
Ich werfe dir einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter zu.  
"Keine Panik, das war ein Scherz. Als ob es mich interessiert, was dein Dad in seinem Heim-Büro treibt."

"Also wirklich, Eddie. Was du für Fantasien hast", lache ich mit einem zweideutigen Grinsen. "Stille Wasser sind ja bekanntlich tief."  
Ich mache die Tür hinter mir zu, um das Chaos einzusperren und schließe zu dir auf.  
In der Küche angekommen gehe ich gleich zur Kaffeemaschine, die ihren Soll inzwischen erfüllt hat. Ich schenke dir ein und stelle die Tasse vor dir auf den Tisch.  
"Bitte sehr. Schwarz wie die Seele dieser Stadt", verkünde ich feierlich.

Prüfend betrachte ich die schwarze Flüssigkeit in der Tasse und schnuppere daran. Dann nehme ich probeweise einen Schluck.  
"Ich tippe auf südamerikanische Bohnen."  
Dann trinke ich mehrere Schlucke und sehe dich an.  
"Also? Wie hast du dir das hier vorgestellt? Du musst doch irgendeinen Plan haben."

"Plan? Ich?"  
Ich lege tief betroffen eine Hand über mein Herz.  
"Wie kommst du bloß darauf?"  
Ich mache es mir neben dir am Tisch bequem.  
"Du bist hier und leistest mir Gesellschaft. Mission erfüllt. Ist es so abwegig, dass ich einfach gern Zeit mit dir verbringe?"  
Ich male mit den Fingern die Maserung des Tisches nach.  
"Wenn du dich dann besser fühlst, könnte ich natürlich auch ein Candle-Light-Dinner aus der Sache machen. Damit du nicht grundlos misstrauisch sein musst."

Ich sehe dich ein wenig zweifelnd an.  
"Ich bin nicht besonders gut darin, Jemanden Gesellschaft zu leisten. War ich nie und werde es auch nie sein. Und ja, ich finde es sogar ziemlich abwegig, dass du so auf mich fixiert bist."  
Ich mache eine kurze Pause und nippe an meiner Tasse.  
"Versteh mich nicht falsch, Barbara. Ich mag dich, ja, aber du musst immer daran denken, dass ich erstes zehn Jahre älter als du bin und zweites habe ich nicht gerade ein Stein im Brett bei deinem Dad und drittens bin ich nicht so nett, wie du denkst."

Ich versuche, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken, um dich nicht unnötig sauer zu machen.  
"Manchmal bist du richtig putzig, Eddie. Arrogant wie nichts, findest es aber unvorstellbar, dass dich Jemand einfach um deiner selbst Willen gern haben könnte, egal wie alt, unbeliebt oder unverträglich du auch sein magst."  
Ich runzle die Stirn.  
"Entschuldige, dass sollte eigentlich so etwas wie ein Kompliment werden ..."  
Ich zucke mit den Schultern.  
"Für so nett halte ich dich gar nicht. Ich habe dich heute schon eine Topfpflanze misshandeln sehen. Ganz zu schweigen von den Dingen, die du mir an den Kopf geworfen hast."  
Ich versuche, bei dem Gedanken nicht gleich wieder eine irrationale Wut zu entwickeln und werfe dir einen ernsten Blick zu.  
"Vielleicht bin ich nicht so alt und erfahren wie du, aber glaub nicht, dass ich nicht mitbekomme, dass bei dir Einiges schief läuft."


	12. Wenn das kein A wird, hat dein Lehrer keine Ahnung.

Putzig?  
Putzig!?  
Ich bin mit Sicherheit nicht putzig! Ich bin ziemlich verkorkst, aber anscheinend ist dir das vollkommen egal. Soll ich mich jetzt geschmeichelt fühlen oder dir klar die Grenzen aufzeigen?  
Ich entscheide mich für Ersteres, denn eigentlich ist das gar nicht so schlecht. So kann ich still und heimlich noch ein bisschen auskundschaften, ehe ich meinen Plan in die Tat umsetze.  
Eigentlich kannst du einem Leid tun. Du bist so naiv und gutgläubig, dass es fast schon wieder weh tut. Ein echtes Trauerspiel. Ich habe dich mehrmals gewarnt, aber du nimmst mich anscheinend nicht für voll.  
Aber dass lässt sich ändern.  
Ich grinse dich über den Rand der Tasse an und nippe wieder am Kaffee. Du kleines naives Ding hast nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, mit wem du dich hier eingelassen hast. Manche müssen es eben auf die harte Tour lernen. Dein Vater konnte davon ein Lied singen.  
"Die Pflanze stört mich schon, seit sie da gestanden hat. Ich habe nur einen Vorwand gebraucht, sie endlich loszuwerden."  
Das stimmte zwar nicht ganz, aber du musst du ja nicht wissen.  
"Zeig mir auch nur eine Person in dieser Stadt, bei der nichts schief läuft. Was hältst du von folgendem Vorschlag: Ich mache deine Hausaufgaben und bringst in der Zwischenzeit das Chaos in deinem Zimmer in Ordnung?"

"Hast auch wieder recht ..."  
In einer Stadt wie Gotham ist es wohl unmöglich, ein normales Leben zu führen. Was ich doch dafür geben würde, den Menschen hier wieder ein bisschen Hoffnung schenken zu können. So sehr ich Dad für seine Aufopferung bewundere, ich bezweifle, dass das über das GCPD möglich ist.  
"Das ist Alles, was du dafür willst? Na, gut ... Aber ich warne dich. Da ist eine Gedichtinterpretation dabei, Herr IT-Fachmann."  
Bevor du es dir doch noch anders überlegen kannst, stehe ich auf, um dir die Unterlagen zu holen. Im Türrahmen bleibe ich aber stehen und drehe mich zögerlich um.  
"Eddie ... Ich weiß, was Alles dagegen spricht, dass wir damit weiter machen. Und ich habe mehr Bedenken, als ich zugeben möchte. Aber ich fände es schön, wenn wir das hinkriegen. Es wäre schade, einen Freund wie dich zu verlieren."

Eine Interpretation eines Gedichtes? Ich muss ein Lachen unterdrücken. Nichts leichter als das! Ich erwähne besser nicht, dass ich fast versucht war, englische Literatur zu studieren. Ich liefere dir die beste Interpretation, die du je gelesen hast.  
Als du mich vom Türrahmen ansprichst, drehe ich mich halb zu dir und mustere dich stumm.  
"Solange du nicht großen Bockmist verzapfst oder irgendwas an deinen Dad weiter traschst, wirst du mich als Freund nicht verlieren, okay? Mich wundert viel mehr, dass du mich hier unten in der Küche alleine lassen willst, wo ich doch dann in aller Ruhe alles durchsuchen könnte."  
Ich zwinkere dir zu.  
"Aber für jedes A, was du für die Hausaufgaben bekommst, schuldest du mir was, klar?"

"Keine Angst. Warum sollte ich etwas gefährden, an dem mir so viel liegt?", sage ich ehrlich. "Ich vertraue dir, Eddie. Aber bitte, wenn du gern unsere Essgewohnheiten erforschen willst, da steht der Kühlschrank."  
Ich lache auf.  
"Du bist ja sehr von dir überzeugt. Ich werde mich natürlich erkenntlich zeigen."  
Ich mache mich auf, um dir die entsprechenden Bücher zu bringen und staple den ganzen Berg vor dir auf dem Tisch.  
"Frohes Schaffen. Nimm dir ruhig noch Kaffee, ich bin dann oben."

Ich lausche, wie du die Treppe hoch stürmst und nehme noch einen großen Schluck Kaffee. Wie kann Jemand nur so gutgläubig sein? Aber bevor ich mich ans Werk mache, muss ich erst einmal etwas Anderes erledigen.  
Ich verschwinde schnell in der Garage und hole meine Zigaretten aus meinem Wagen. Dann gehe ich damit durch die Hintertür der Küche auf den Hinterhof. Es ist bereits dunkel. In aller Seelenruhe zünde ich mir eine Zigarette an und nehme die nähere Umgebung in Augenschein.  
Ein typisches Vorstadthäuschen. Die Mülltonnen stehen in Reih und Glied. Aus dem ersten Stock dringt Licht durch zwei Fenster, die dein Zimmer sind. Auf dem Rasen steht eine Schaukel und weiter hinten ein Gartenhäuschen. Die perfekte kleine Vorstadt-Idylle.  
Aber wie lange noch?  
Ich könnte jetzt mit Leichtigkeit dein Vertrauen in mich ausnutzen. Für das Chaos, was in deinem Zimmer herrscht, brauchst du mindestens dreißig Minuten, vermutlich sogar länger. Die Frage ist jetzt nur, ob es sich lohnt. Was könnte Gordon hier schon für Informationen haben, die ich nicht schon im GCPD zu Gesicht bekommen habe?  
Wenn dein Dad wüsste, dass ich schon längst sämtliche Rechner des Reviers angezapft habe, würde er vermutlich im Dreieck springen.  
Und wenn er wüsste, dass ich diese ganzen Daten unbemerkt mithilfe des Hauptrechners unter dem GCPD heimlich auf meinen eigenen Computer übertrage, würde er mich Kiel holen.  
Nachdem ich das Für und Wider abgewogen habe, beschließe ich, dass es sich nicht lohnt, einen Blick in Gordons privates Büro zu werfen. Aber vielleicht komme ich irgendwann noch mal darauf zurück.  
Die aufgerauchte Zigarette entsorge ich in einer Mülltonne und gehe wieder in Küche. Der Stapel Bücher auf dem Tisch ist beeindruckend. Hoffentlich denkst du jetzt nicht, dass das zur Gewohnheit wird. Ich kann nämlich besseres mit meiner Zeit anfangen, als Hausaufgaben der High School zu erledigen. Aber zumindest regt es ein wenig die grauen Zellen an.  
Also frisch ans Werk. Ich fange mit dem Gedicht an und muss den Kopf schütteln. Das ist zu einfach. Ich schreibe dir zwei ganze Blätter voll und widme mich dann Physik. Auch das geht mir leicht von der Hand. Es ist schon praktisch, dass ich mir Alles merken kann. Algebra ist fast lächerlich einfach. So etwas lernt ihr heutzutage in der Schule? Kein Wunder, dass die Gesellschaft so miserabel und ungebildet ist.  
Nach drei weiteren Tassen Kaffee habe ich alles erledigt und sehe auf meine Armbanduhr. Knapp dreißig Minuten. Ich bin gut.

Mit einem triumphierenden Hurra stopfe ich die letzte Handvoll Kleidung in meinen Schrank und mache die Tür zu, ehe Alles wieder heraus purzelt. Mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen betrachte ich mein Werk. Ich habe schon fast vergessen, welche Farbe der Teppich eigentlich hat.  
"Mal schauen, was mein Arbeitsbienchen macht", sage ich in den nun aufgeräumten Raum hinein.  
In der Küche angekommen hast du dich in deinem Stuhl zurück gelehnt und schlürfst deinen Kaffee. Ich schiele hinüber zu der Maschine. Die Kanne ist bereits leer. Ich will mir gar nicht ausmalen, dein wievielter Kaffee das heute ist. Ein Wunder, dass du noch nicht um den Tisch herum rennst wie ein Irrer ...  
Ich schleiche mich auf Zehenspitzen an und lege von hinten die Arme um deinen Hals. Das Kinn stütze ich auf deinem Kopf ab, um über dich hinweg auf die Bücher zu sehen.  
"Spaß gehabt?", frage ich und angle mir das Englischheft heran.  
Ich lese die erste Seite der Interpretation und unterdrücke ein Kichern.  
"Alle paar Minuten eine neue Seite von dir. Wo hattest du den Literaten denn bisher versteckt? ... 'der Schnee steht hier symbolisch für das Versinken in der Isolation; das lyrische Ich empfindet die Einsamkeit als allgegenwärtig und ist abgeschottet von seinem Umfeld' ...", zitiere ich. "Vielleicht sollte ich mir das mit den Liebesgedichten noch mal überlegen."   
Weil ich schon mal so nah dran bin, drücke ich dir einen Kuss auf den Scheitel.  
"Dankeschön, Eddie."

Gegen jede Vernunft genieße ich deine Umarmung. Auf deine Frage, ob ich Spaß gehabt habe, kann ich nur grinsen.  
"Ich habe viele Seiten, die du noch gar nicht kennst", murmele ich, während du aus meiner Interpretation zitierst. "Aber Gedichte werde ich nur über meine Leiche schreiben."  
Ich nehme dir den Block aus der Hand und ziehe dich zu mir nach vorne.  
"Wenn das kein A wird, hat dein Lehrer keine Ahnung", sage ich grinsend.  
Dann stehe ich auf und strecke mich.  
"So, genug geistige Arbeit für heute. Ich werde mich dann mal auf den Weg machen."

Ich bin ein bisschen enttäuscht.  
Als du mich herumziehst, rechne ich fast damit, dass du als Belohnung für die Arbeit mehr einforderst als nur eine Umarmung. Ich lehne mich gegen den Tisch und verschränke die Arme, weil ich nicht weiß, wohin sonst damit.  
"Schade eigentlich. Da hab ich dich schon mal hier und dann verbringen wir unsere Zeit mit Arbeit", murre ich.  
Dann schleicht sich ein Funkeln in meine Augen.  
"Vielleicht nimmst du mich beim nächsten Mal ja mit zu dir? Da müsste ich nicht erst aufräumen ..."  
Ich gehe dir voraus in die Garage, um dir das Tor zu öffnen. Ich merke, dass ich nervös werde.  
Wie soll ich mich von dir verabschieden?  
Was wäre angemessen.  
Unschlüssig bleibe ich neben dir stehen und knete meine Finger.  
"Tja, dann ...", sage ich lang gezogen. "Fahr vorsichtig und ... alles."

"Was hätten wir denn deiner Meinung nach machen sollen?", frage ich und folge die in die Garage.  
Deine Frage, ob du mal zu mir kommen kannst, lasse ich unkommentiert. Du musst nicht wissen, dass ich Niemanden in meine Wohnung lasse.  
Täusche ich mich, oder bist du tatsächlich enttäuscht? Du wirkst ein bisschen nervös, als wüsstest du nicht, was du jetzt tun sollst. Ich seufze lautlos und gehe auf dich zu. Ich nehme dich kurz in den Arm und drücke dich.  
"Lass dich nicht unter kriegen, okay?"

Ich bin überrascht, dass du mich von dir aus umarmst. Körperkontakt, ohne dass ich ihn initiieren oder dich stundenlang breitschlagen muss. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken packe ich deine Krawatte, um dich in Reichweite zu halten. Wenn das so weitergeht, verzichtest du bestimmt bald darauf, eine zu tragen.  
"Gleichfalls, Eddie. Es gibt nicht Viele, die so einen klaren Blick für die Zustände hier haben. Bleib bei der Einstellung."  
Ich stelle mich auf die Zehenspitzen und hauche dir einen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
"Und danke noch mal für dieses unvergessliche Erlebnis."  
Ich streiche die Krawatte glatt, bevor ich von dir abrücke.  
"Wir sehen uns in der IT-Abteilung. Und ich erwarte dich und den Hübschen dann demnächst vor der Schule."  
Ich nicke in Richtung des Mustangs.  
"Bis demnächst, Edward."

**Author's Note:**

> Dir gefällt diese Geschichte? Dann besuche meine Facebook-Autoren-Seite (https://www.facebook.com/ChogaRamirez) und klicke auf "Gefällt mir". Danke für deine Unterstützung.


End file.
